


my true love came to me

by shslducktective



Series: "king and lionheart" [6]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, iskandar and lem2 don't know how to keep their hands off each other, lem2 is the one doing all the swearing, neither of the children are going to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslducktective/pseuds/shslducktective
Summary: lord el-melloi ii and iskandar share their first christmas together... along with five of the professor's most trusted students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays, folks! this is my first time writing a xmas fic, and it's already twice as long as i planned! ...this is only the first half.
> 
> warning: all of my other team rider fics are either bittersweet or just plain bitter (and horny). this fic is... honestly nothing more than shameless fluff with a garnish of intense makeout sessions. i also barely proofread this before posting it. no one really acts ooc, but the entire setting is the lem2-centric xmas equivalent of today's menu for the emiya family.
> 
> with that being said, enjoy!!!

 Lord El-Melloi II was used to the Christmas holiday being a simple, private affair. As a child, his parents stressed the importance of Christmas as a family holiday, which meant the “celebration” never consisted of any more than three people — his mother, his father, and himself. That wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that his parents could never exist together in harmony for any long periods of time. What was supposed to be a peaceful holiday always turned into a stressful maze with arguments just waiting to happen around every corner.

 The miserable atmosphere certainly changed when Waver moved in with the Mackenzies, but the smallness remained exactly the same. Waver didn't mind.

 When Waver returned to the Clock Tower after his trip around the world, the Mackenzies were no longer able to celebrate with him, and he was forced to spend the holidays alone. But that was fine. Things only changed when the young man, now known as Lord El-Melloi II, took a young orphan known as Gray in as his apprentice. However, with all her mildness and meekness, Gray's presence barely made a difference — no more than the addition of a simple exchanging of gifts. Still, at least it was something.

 Everything about Lord El-Melloi II's life changed when he found a way to summon Iskandar into the modern era a second time. Suddenly, everything he once owned was overtaken by the King of Conquerors — his books, his games, his couch, his bed, and everything else in-between.

 The only thing the King of Conquerors failed to seize upon returning to the modern era was Waver's heart. The reason for this was not that Waver's heart was unconquerable; rather, the ancient king had already conquered it decades ago.

 With all this being said, it was rather idiotic of El-Melloi II to assume that Christmas would remain the simple, private holiday to which he had grown accustomed over the years. Iskandar's presence meant that nothing could ever be simple — at least, not by Waver's definition of the word — and the King of Conquerors never missed an opportunity to celebrate any occasion as outlandishly and publicly as possible.

 El-Melloi II shouldn't have been surprised when he stumbled out of bed on the _afternoon_ of Christmas Eve to find the living room of his apartment covered in tinsel and wreaths and plastic ornaments. The faint sound of recorded Christmas carols playing from his outdated CD/DVD player should have warned him, at least. But no. He was still surprised despite the predictability of the situation.

 Obviously, it was too early for the twelfth Lord of the Clock Tower to be awake. Nevermind the fact that it was already far past noon.

 “Ah, there you are, boy! I was hoping you would wake soon. There is much preparation to be done!” Iskandar boomed, struggling to clip a velvet bow to the top of one of the wreaths. As Waver knew all too well, Iskandar's oversized fingers were a problem when it came to dealing with small metal contraptions.

 Failing to register any of what his partner had just said, the professor stumbled over to the couch and sunk into the cushions. It was far too early for him to deal with any of this. He was still wearing nothing but his boxers and a tank top, and his hair hadn't been brushed since the previous morning. He didn't even want to think about getting ready for a new day, much less the mess Rider had made — the pine needles that had fallen all over the floor, the glitter that had attached itself to every visible and invisible surface, and the bloody tinsel _everywhere_.

 “Now is no time for lying around,” Iskandar chided with an uncomfortably merry smile. “We only have a couple hours left, and the room is far from suitable for a party held by a king!”

 It took El-Melloi II several seconds to understand the words that had just been uttered.

 “Party…? What the bloody hell are you on about?”

 “Our Christmas party!” Rider responded gleefully, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. “I invited your friends to join us for a holiday celebration this evening, and we need all the time we have to prepare for their arrival!”

 At that moment, the murderous look on the professor's face was far more intimidating than any Scrooge.

 “Alexander,” El-Melloi II spoke in a dangerously low tone after many exaggerated breaths, “How did you contact my students without my permission this time?”

 Iskandar merely chuckled and fished around inside the pockets of his sweatpants. Once he had located what he was searching for, he held the object beside his head with pride. “I used this… Ah, what's it called again?” The giant pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “Oh! Mobile phone of yours! I will admit, it took me a while to figure out exactly how the contraption works, but I'm pleased to report that it was quite useful! All of your students replied to my phone letter with a confirmation that they would attend!”

 The professor groaned and buried his face in his hands. He had been expecting a quiet holiday — nothing more than cuddling on the couch with wine and cheap snacks after midnight and exchanging gifts in this morning. Of course, looking back, he realized that expecting something so simple had been terribly foolish knowing Rider and his antics.

 “Will you ever stop doing things like this without my permission?”

 The King of Conquerors pretended to ignore his partner's question, humming along to “Winter Wonderland” as if he had known the tune his whole life. He only stopped humming when he realized that one of the velvet bows had fallen off its respective wreath when he hadn't been looking. As he scrambled to pick it up, he nearly dropped the professor's cellphone.

 “Can I at least have my phone back?” El-Melloi II sighed.

 “Just a second, boy,” Iskandar grunted in reply, furiously pinching at the bow's metal clip to re-attach it to the wreath. Several minutes later, he exhaled in relief after having successfully accomplished his task with only one free hand.

 Waver glared at his oversized partner as he placed his cellphone into his open palm, never breaking eye contact to look down.

 “That would have been easier if you had just given me my phone first. Or if you had asked me for help.”

 Rider snorted. “You wouldn't have helped me even if I had asked. I hung the wreaths too high for you to reach, even at your new height, anyway.”

 The professor scowled and crossed his arms in indignation.

 With a soft smile, Iskandar chuckled. “Hoho, loosen up, boy. I'm merely teasing you. It's Christmas.”

 Waver's scowl only deepend. “First off, it's not Christmas,” he retorted snappishly. “It's the day _before_ Christmas. Second off, you didn't even grow up with this bloody holiday, so stop acting like you know more about it than I do.”

 Iskandar laughed with his usual booming thunder. The professor wondered if all the ornaments and bows would fall off if he were to laugh loud enough.

 “Nonsense! Just because I am new to this holiday does not mean I cannot celebrate it! The traditions seem to be easily learned, and the point is to celebrate richly and make merry, is it not?”

 Waver sighed again and shifted around, stretching his body along the length of the couch. Looking up to the ceiling, he felt his chest grow heavy.

 “I've been around for this holiday every year since I was a little brat,” El-Melloi II muttered. “It's not nearly as fun as the ads and the telly make it out to be, Alex.”

 Iskandar's smile fell, changing into a blank expression with a trace of concern. Hesitantly, he lumbered over to the couch and squatted beside the armrest on which his partner was resting his head.

 “Boy… Perhaps the problem is that you haven't been truly celebrating this whole time.” He offered a solemn smile. “Come, loosen up. This year, Iskandar, King of Conquerors, shall show you how to have a magnificent time.”

 Waver made an effort to look away from his partner's smiling face in an attempt to hide his own smile, a smile he was desperately trying to suppress.

 “Sh-Shut up, Ri — A-Alexander,” the professor stammered awkwardly. “Don't start with your nonsense.”

 Iskandar chuckled. “What nonsense? Like this?” Grinning, the ancient king leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss against his lover’s cheek.

 “Kn-Knock it off!” El-Melloi II whined in an unusually childish manner, causing his voice to crack. Furiously embarrassed, he sprung forward and curled into a sitting ball, hiding his blush behind his knees and a canopy of hair.

 Laughing uncontrollably, Rider took advantage of the newly freed space on the couch to sit beside the professor. With the palm of his left hand, the giant rubbed his partner's back. Unfortunately for El-Melloi II, the feeling wasn't necessarily pleasant due to Rider's excess of force.

 Slowly lowering his knees as the pink of his cheeks faded, Waver turned his attention to his phone. After turning it on, he began to scroll through his message history to confirm what Iskandar had told him. As expected, his recent chat history was full of unfamiliar conversations with several of his students — Flat Escardos, Caules Forvedge, Reines Archisorte, and Gray. Out of curiosity, he tapped on the most recent conversation, the one with Gray. She and Iskandar's exchange had been simple — Iskandar explaining that he was using his partner's phone to invite his “friends” to a Christmas party at their shared apartment this evening. At the end, Gray accepted the invitation. The conversations with Reines and Caules were more or less the same. The only conversation that differed was the one with Flat. Apparently, Iskandar had failed to mention that he was borrowing El-Melloi II's phone on the first try, and the shock of receiving such an out-of-character text nearly resulted in Flat having a heart attack. If the professor weren't so offended by this exchange, he would have laughed.

 “You're an idiot, Alexander.”

 Iskandar chuckled again and scooted closer to his lover, wrapping his left arm around his back.

 “That I am, as are you, Waver Velvet.”

 Mumbling something incoherent, Waver leaned back into Rider's embrace and sighed contently.

 Seconds later, the professor continued scrolling through his chat history out of idle boredom. Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary until he realized that his messages with one of his most accomplished students, Rin Tohsaka, had gone missing.

 “Alex? What happened to my chat history with Tohsaka?”

 Scratching his cheek, Rider hesitated in his response. “Ah… About that. I may have accidentally deleted it when I was trying to figure out how that contraption works.”

 “Mm.”

 With a simple grunt of acknowledgement, Waver turned his phone off and tossed it into the cluttered mess covering the coffee table. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, allowing himself to relish the feeling of his partner's strong arm around him and the warmth at his side. Maybe Rider wasn't entirely wrong about celebration. The Christmas carols were nice, and the smell of pine was relaxing.

 The tinsel, however, was still too much.

 “If we're going to prepare for your stupid party, we have a lot of work to do. This place is a mess, no thanks to you, and we should have some sort of snack. We could go to the grocery st —”

 “Enough with the worrying, boy,” Iskandar insisted. “I already found a recipe for gingerbread cookies, and I picked up the ingredients at the market this morning!”

 Lord El-Melloi II groaned for what felt like the hundredth time this morning.

 “Oh dear. What did you get us into?”

* * *

 The twelfth Lord of the Clock Tower knew all too well that baking cookies — or baking _anything_ , for that matter — with Iskandar around would not be a relaxing experience. However, he didn't expect to end up hopelessly frustrated so quickly. The ingredients hadn't even made it out of the grocery bags before the professor was burying his face in his hands and attempting to sigh his exasperation away.

 “Alexander. You're telling me you spent _my_ money on ingredients for cookies you don't even know how to bake, and you're expecting to blow up _my_ kitchen with a recipe you don't even understand.”

 The King of Conquerors simply laughed, failing to see the problem with any of his partner's accusations.

 “That sounds about right,” he confirmed with an infuriatingly straight face, “but I doubt the kitchen will blow up if you help me out. All I need is for you to explain these mysterious instructions to me.” Grinning, Rider waved his printed copy of the instructions in the air.

 El-Melloi II grimaced and snatched the paper from Iskandar's fingers. After looking it over with skeptical thoroughness, he set it on the counter and headed over to the oven. Once the proper temperature was preset, he returned his attention to the recipe.

 “We need two large bowls, a smaller bowl for measuring, and the food scale. I'll handle the ingredients right now,” El-Melloi II explained, already starting to unbag the things Iskandar had bought. Iskandar nodded and began to rummage through the unorganized mess of dishes hidden behind the cupboard doors. A few minutes later, El-Melloi II had finished unbagging all of the ingredients, and Iskandar had managed to procure everything necessary to start baking.

 “I'm going to start with the dry ingredients,” the professor explained. “Once I get started, I'll tell you what to do with the wet ones.”

 With a rumbly grunt of understanding, Rider shuffled closer and closer to Waver until he was almost directly behind him. The latter may have grown thirty centimeters since the last time Rider had been summoned, but that didn't impede the giant's ability to see clearly over his partner's shoulder.

 Showing unmistakable signs of his stress in his movements, the professor reached for the bag of flour and forcefully pulled at the pinched seal. Unfortunately, that stiff tugging was nearly disastrous. Thanks to the professor's excess of force, the bag opened almost instantly, and the recoil sent a cloud of flour straight into Lord El-Melloi II's face.

 Less than a second later, Waver found himself unable to stop coughing and furiously rubbing his fists against his eyelids. Following blind instinct, he stumbled backwards, crashing into the man behind him. Fortunately, Rider's hands were free, and he was quick to catch Waver before he tripped.

 Waver would have appreciated this gesture if Iskandar hadn't been chortling the entire time.

 “Are… Are you alright, boy?” Rider asked, struggling to restrain his laughter with awkward gasps of air.

 “I-I'm fine, idiot,” El-Melloi II hissed. “Just get me a bloody washcloth.”

 Still chuckling under his breath, the King of Conquerors obeyed. Waver squinted as he watched, vision blurry and eyes full of tears from the flour. Before long, Iskandar had returned to his aid with a damp washcloth.

 “Hold still, boy,” Iskandar ordered, placing his left hand on his partner's right shoulder. He used his right hand to dab at the shorter man's face with the washcloth. As expected, he was more forceful than necessary, but — for once — Waver couldn't find it in himself to complain. After all, he knew that Rider had never been given the chance to grow accustomed to his oversized body.

 “Close your eyes,” Rider continued, rubbing the washcloth over Waver's eyelids once he had complied. After a few seconds, Rider finished, setting the washcloth on the counter. “Better now?”

 El-Melloi II couldn't tell if his cheeks were flushed from his partner's kind gesture or from the washcloth's friction. He wanted to believe that it was the later.

 “Y-Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks, Ale —”

 “Hold still,” Iskandar interrupted, stepping forward and leaning in to align his face with Waver's own face. “I believe you still have some flour on your lips.”

 Before El-Melloi II could react, Rider had wrapped his hands around the former's waist and claimed his lips with a messy kiss. For once, Waver didn't protest. Instead, he allowed himself to be pulled close against his partner's body and melted into the moment. Playing along with his cheesy line, Iskandar began to suck on Waver's bottom lip, running his tongue along soft skin and nipping at the swell. Waver whined in some sort of impatient protest. Despite his better judgement, the selfish man that he was was yearned for more, so Waver opened his mouth to give Iskandar room to deepen their kiss. Lost in a sugar rush of affection, the two had become pathetically distracted by each other. For a while, it seemed as though the cookies had been forgotten.

 ...That is, until Waver remembered the open bag of flour.

 “Mm,” the professor moaned, breaking away from the kiss, “stop distracting me, you oaf. I thought you wanted to bake.”

 “Am I really so distracting?” Rider teased, winking as he caressed the shorter man's cheek. El-Melloi II rolled his eyes, but his facade of irritation couldn't stop him from nuzzling his face into the warm palm cradling it.

 “Shut up. This all your fault. If you want to screw around, you have to wait until the cookies are in the oven,” the professor mumbled. With a flicker of a lopsided smirk that was equal parts dazed and mischievous, he turned away to face the counter.

 “Naa, since when did you become such a tease?” Iskandar rumbled as he returned to watching his partner work. However, Waver could tell that his attention had shifted from earlier, as he could feel the man's eyes encompassing every inch of his body from behind.

 “I'm not teasing you. I'm telling you to be patient for once in your life.”

 Lord El-Melloi II could only hope the King of Conquerors was unable see the look of pure delight on his face.

 Several minutes later, the professor had finished measuring and mixing the dry ingredients. With the smell of ginger and cinnamon wafting through the air, it seemed as though he wouldn't be able to hide his merry smile for much longer. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.

 “You should get started on the wet ingredients, Alex. All I have left to do is add the butter and sugar.”

 Iskandar nodded, and Waver continued his instructions as he began to cut the butter into the flour mixture.

 “You just need to crack an egg and then add a tablespoon of honey. You can guesstimate it.”

 With a smile that made the professor wary, Rider got to work. As the former already knew, Iskandar was surprisingly good at cracking eggs and making basic meals with them. Apparently, eggs were also considered foodstuffs in Ancient Greece. That spared El-Melloi II the struggle of trying (and likely failing) to explain one more thing about the modern day to an oaf who always chose to understand only what suited him.

 Figuring whatever Rider was plotting couldn't be _too_ bad, Waver returned his attention to the butter. When he looked up again, his partner was fumbling around with the plastic cap of the honey bottle. Nothing suspicious. Just Rider being an oversized idiot, as usual. Despite himself, Waver couldn't shake his own smile.

 “Oi! I put the honey in! What am I to do now? Stir?”

 Having returned his attention to the bowl in front of him, the professor grunted and nodded. Normally, he would have noticed the mischief in Iskandar's voice, but his mind had become preoccupied. It was hard for someone as physically weak as El-Melloi II to focus on anything other than the job at hand when said job involved physical labor. In other words, Lord El-Melloi II was ridiculously focused on the what-should-have-been-simple task of kneading the butter into the dry ingredients.

 Meanwhile, the King of Conquerors was having no difficulties whatsoever. For a brute as large as he was, the process of whisking the eggs with the honey was a piece of cake. His strong arms enabled him to finish in seconds, leaving him taskless until he was given something else to do.

 Not everyone had it so easy. Glancing over at Waver, Rider realized that his partner was going through a bit of a struggle. The frail professor's brows had furrowed, emphasizing the deep stress lines between them, and his smile had flattened into a thin line of concentration.

 “Here, boy. Let me finish that for you.”

 The professor glared at Iskandar, offended by the implication that he needed help. They locked eyes for a moment — cold, defiant grey fighting to overpower unrestrainable crimson warmth. Needless to say, the beam in Iskandar's gaze was the victor.

 “Fine,” El-Melloi II relented. “I'll weigh the sugar out.”

 “No need for the scale!” Rider boomed, working the unfinished dough under this giant palms. Waver feared the bowl would break if his partner didn't watch what he was doing. “The right amount of something like sugar should be measured with the heart!”

 “...Are you kidding me?”

 “Of course not!” Iskandar insisted with thunderous excitement. “Leave it to me!” Before the professor could react with any more than a shout, the King of Conquerors snatched the bag of brown sugar with one hand and proceeded to empty it carelessly into the bowl of dough.

 “Ri — A-Alexander!” El-Melloi II cried. “What the fuck are you doing!?”

 Rider didn't respond, at least not immediately. Instead, he continued pouring… and pouring… and pouring…

 “Hm,” Iskandar rumbled in thought, considering the bowl's contents as he finally lifted the bag of brown sugar. “Do you think this is enough?”

 “E… Enough…?” Waver mumbled weakly. “That’s ridiculous.”

 “I declare it enough,” the King of Conquerors decided, setting bag on the counter. To his partner’s dismay, the bag was considerably less full than it had been when he had opened it. “What now?”

 The professor sighed dramatically, contemplating slamming his face into the counter rather than answering. The possibility was tempting, but he decided against it for fear of seeming as immature as he once had been.

 “Is there even a point in baking these? You just ruined them.”

 Rider laughed and thrusted a floury palm onto his partner's nearest shoulder. “You worry far too much, boy. The cookies will taste wonderful! They were made by a king and his beloved companion, after all.”

 “That has nothing to do with baking,” Waver protested. He glanced askance.

 “Nonsense. The two of us can do anything together. You should know that better than anyone. You were able to manage the impossible and summon me into the modern day outside of a Grail War. Think of what more we can accomplish now that fate has brought us together again.”

 El-Melloi II chuckled softly. His cheeks had warmed. “It's just cookies, idiot. It's not a big deal, even if you did ruin them. I'm sure the kids will like them, anyway.”

 The King of Conquerors frowned and made one of those strange, throaty noises to which Waver had grown accustomed. “I did _not_ ruin the cookies, boy. If your tongue is unable to appreciate the glory of sweetness, that would be your problem.”

 Waver rolled his eyes and lifted himself onto the tips of his toes, pressing a hesitant kiss against his partner's cheekbone.

 “J-Just mix the wet ingredients with the dough already, you arse.”

 With a laugh and a nod, Iskandar reached for the bowl with the wet ingredients. Before adding the dough, he took a moment to finish kneading it, working the ridiculous excess of sugar into the crumbly mix. He made no haste, but it took the force of his fingertips and knuckles almost no time to create an even consistency. Once he was finished, he dumped the bits of dough into the bowl of eggs and honey.

 Needing no additional effort, the crumbles of dough began to soak up the liquid mixture. After waiting a few seconds for the dry morsels to melt into the eggs and honey, Rider pressed his fingertips into the dough. The consistency was nearly perfect. Minutes later, the ancient king held a satisfyingly smooth mound of dough in the weathered palms of his hands.

 “Hoho! This looks perfect!”

 The professor pursed his lips into an unimpressed scowl. “I won't believe it unless the cookies are edible after we bake them.”

 “You doubt your king too often, boy,” Iskandar huffed. “Now, what do I do with this?

 “We have to stick it in the fridge for fifteen minutes,” El-Melloi II answered. “Let me grab some plastic wrap.”

 Once the professor had acquired the plastic wrap, he took the mound of dough from his partner, wrapped it thoroughly, and set it on the highest shelf in the fridge. As he went about all of this, Rider watched him in silence. Waver didn't have to look at him to know that he was waiting for an opportunity to say or do something.

 “There. Now, we just have to wait,” El-Melloi II reiterated as he turned away from the front of the refrigerator.

 “Hm, we have fifteen minutes, is that right?” Iskandar hummed, leaning back against the counter. With his eyes closed to express relaxation, he began to stretch the muscles of his neck and shoulder blades in a completely non-casual way. “I believe that should be ample time for me to continue what I started.”

 The professor flushed scarlet. Embarrassed, he shifted his posture and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt.

 “I-I told you already, not until the cookies are in the oven! Can't you just wait a little longer?”

 “Why should we wait?” Rider grumbled as he continued to stretch. “I see no reason for delay.”

 “Uh… W-We need to clean up… s-so we have room to roll the dough out,” Waver stammered, forcing himself to ignore his lover's taut musculature and absurd preening. “You can — W-We can take a break after that.”

 Iskandar sighed obnoxiously and peeled himself off the counter. “Fine, fine. You must be intent on driving me wild, boy.”

 “That was never my intention! I-It's not my fault you have no self-control!”

 Rider threw his head back with laughter as he began to help his partner clear the counter. “You must be mocking me! Boy, if I had no self-control, you would be neither clothed nor standing at the moment. Consider the fact that I am relenting to your hindrance a testament to my own self-restraint.”

 Waver's blush spread to his neck and ears, as did the heat of his embarrassment. He wished there were some way he could hide it, but his hands were busy stocking the cupboards with used ingredients, and his hair had been pulled into a bun for a while. “A-Alex, knock it off, already. This was all your idea.”

 “Mm, you do have a point, but I never said that our preparations must be carried out without interruption.”

 The professor rolled his eyes. “That's why you never get anything done. Just help me wipe the counter down. You should get the rolling pin and the baking sheets, too. I already put the cookie cutters you bought over here.”

 Several minutes later, all of the ingredients had been put away, and the counter had been thoroughly cleaned. The rolling pin, baking sheets, and cookie cutters were ready for use, and a section of the counter had been dusted with flour in preparation for rolling. All the necessary preparations were complete. It had only been ten minutes since El-Melloi II put the dough in the fridge, but the professor was beginning to feel just as impatient as his king.

 “That should've been long enough,” Waver mumbled, taking the lump of dough out of the fridge. As he unwrapped it, he found himself pleasantly surprised by its cold smoothness against his palm and fingertips. “Do you want to roll the dough? I might not be, uh…”

 “I shall do it!” Iskandar replied with powerful enthusiasm. “Bring it here, boy.”

 With a smile and a nod, El-Melloi II set the dough in the center of the floured section of the counter. Handing the metaphorical reins over to his partner, he stepped back and he gave the other man room to work.

 Rider hummed as he worked. Waver couldn't tell if the tune was from some unfamiliar Christmas carol or from an ancient hymn of centuries past. Regardless, the sound was as pleasant as a gurgling riverbank, and it surrounded Waver with the comfort of a gentle tide. Before long, the young professor found his eyelids growing heavy with the desire to focus all of his senses on Rider’s holiday thrum and the sweet aroma of brown sugar.

 “Oi, is this acceptable?”

 The booming of Iskandar's voice was more than enough to jolt El-Melloi II into reality. Blinking in drowsy surprise, he stumbled closer to the counter so he could get a proper look at the dough. Surprisingly enough, Iskandar had succeeded in rolling the dough without ruining. The dough had been flattened into a vaguely disk-like shape, and there was no room for the professor to complain.

 With a forced grunt, Waver nodded in approval.

 “Wonderful! Shall we begin to make the cookie shapes, now?”

 “Yeah. Do you want the reindeer cookie cutter or the man?”

 “Reindeer? Is that what you call the mount with the weird ears? I assumed that it was a new breed of horse or ass.”

 “Alex, that's not a horse. It's a… It's a… A caribou, I think?” El-Melloi II stammered, mentally scrambling to retrieve trivial information that he never thought would be relevant in any conversation. “Yeah, I think it's a caribou. They live across the sea in America.” He paused, thinking of more to add. “...And those aren’t ears. They’re antlers. Kind of like horns, but different… Somehow, I think.”

 “Oh!” Rider drawled in consideration of this new information. His eyes were wide, and he stroked his beard as he pondered the existence of this “mysterious” animal. “What a fascinating steed! I intend to learn more about it. One day, I intend to ride one of these horned asses!”

 El-Melloi II found his eyes burning into the kitchen wallpaper as if he had never seen it before.

 “Hey, Alexander? Never say that again. Thanks.”

 “What? Is the creature too small for a man of my size to mount?”

 “...That didn't stop you ten years ago, did it?”

 “Boy, you're making no sense. I have never ridden one of these creatures.”

 Waver chuckled. “Nevermind, Alex. Let's get started. We can worry about finding a caribou for you to ride later.” As he spoke, he pressed the reindeer cookie cutter into his partner's palm.

 “Ah, so I can ride one!” Iskandar exclaimed, slamming the cookie cutter into the center of the flattened dough in excitement. “What an incredible world we live in!”

 The professor rolled his eyes affectionately. “Slow down. You'll tear the dough if you keep doing that.”

 “My apologies, boy. Your turn.”

 Nearly a quarter of an hour later, the two had molded the last of the gingerbread dough into tiny reindeer and men, and those two-dimensional shapes had been laid out onto sheets parchment paper covering the baking sheets. Some of the reindeer lacked antlers or limbs as a certain oversized man had been too hasty in peeling the dough off the counter, but that sort of mishap was easily overlooked.

 “Phew,” El-Melloi II sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, “I think we're finished. Ready to put them in the oven?”

 “Indeed!” Rider grunted with a proud smile. Calloused fingers pinching the lipped edges of one of the baking sheets, the ancient king headed towards the other side of the kitchen. “To the oven!”

 Smiling in turn, Waver took the remaining baking sheet and followed his king. For such an oversized man, it was easy to balance his sheet in one palm while using his free hand to open the oven door. Once they had both set their sheets on the metal racks, Iskandar closed the oven door, and Waver leaned forward to set the timer.

 “How long do we have now, boy?” Rider asked, dusting his hands against the fabric of his jeans.

 “About twenty minutes.”

 Before the last word had El-Melloi II's mouth, the King of Conquerors had already slung his partner over his shoulder and begun to carry him past the makeshift dining table and into the living room.

 “Alex,” Waver whined, struggling to maintain a grumpy expression. “You didn't have to pick me up. For fuck's sake.” Lowering his voice to a murmur, he continued. “...And there are other ways to carry me.”

 Iskandar attempted a laugh, but it came out like more of a growl. “I only decided to use the quickest method to get you to the couch. Your legs are far slower than mine, and this is the easiest way to carry you.”

 Rider hadn't finished speaking by the time he lowered the professor onto his feet beside the couch. As soon as he was done with his playful “explanation,” he opened his mouth again to continue with a question. Waver had other things in mind. Before Rider could ask anything, Waver had pushed him onto the couch with gentle force and sealed his lips with a brief kiss.

 “Shut up already, Alexander.”

 Iskandar snorted and wrapped his arms around his lover's back, pulling the smaller man close between his knees. “I was only attempting to ask you if you still wanted to proceed, but I believe that answers my question.”

 “Idiot. Do you really think you need to ask me stuff like that?”

 “Of course I have no need,” Iskandar responded with a smirk, “but I never tire of hearing you say that you desire my affection.”

 “Th-That's stupid,” El-Melloi II mumbled, turning his head away to hide his blush. “I really can't stand you.”

 “Really now? That painting of yours behind us says otherwise,” Rider quipped with the merry undertones of laugher melted into the low rumble of his voice.

 “Alexander,” Waver hissed, speaking his partner's name like a curse of impatience and embarrassment combined. “Just stop _talking_.”

 Before the King of Conquerors could offer another retort, El-Melloi II pressed a second kiss to his lips. This time, he intended to draw it out much longer. Lowering himself onto Iskandar's thigh, he parted his lips and lifted his hands to cradle the sides of Iskandar's face. As smooth palms moved along the Macedonian king's jawline, Waver's fingers combed through the fiery bush of his beard. Relishing in the attention he was being given, Rider parted his lips in return and leaned back against the couch's leather cushions, allowing Waver to take the lead.

 If the young professor had found himself in this kind of scenario no longer than a few months ago, he would have hesitated. It wasn't as if he was stilted by an innocent mind, as if he had ever felt uncomfortable with taking the leading role, as if he didn't fantasize about this sort of thing all the time. He had merely been out of practice for over a decade, and his experiences as a nineteen-year-old college dropout had been limited. Suffocated by self-consciousness and the impending casualties of war, he had restrained his desires in hopes of saving himself from the bitter sting of regret after the war's end — if he were to survive, that is. Such thinking only made the pain worse later on.

 Fortunately, the past few months had given Lord El-Melloi II plenty of opportunity to recover from his years of inexperience. Maybe he still wasn't 100% confident. Maybe he would never be as confident as his overly expectant younger self had once dreamed of being, but he would never stop pushing for improvement. It was difficult for the professor — accepting that becoming one's ideal self is a more of a journey with a goal that can never truly be attained rather than a concrete level that one reaches after entering adulthood. For the King of Conquerors, every step of that journey was something beautiful to behold. Lord El-Melloi II knew this now, and such knowledge gave him the strength to act on his own selfishness without wavering.

 Pressing himself against his king's chest and tilting his neck forward, Waver allowed his desire to take over. His tongue slipped past Iskandar's chapped lips and traced the contents of Iskandar's mouth with deliberate precision, almost as if he were reclaiming familiar territory. Iskandar remained still through all of this, allowing his lover to explore on his own as he basked in the glory of wordless praise. In all his years as a leader — as a young prince admired for his charm and intellect, as a newly crowned king respected for his fearless appetite, and as a great conquer worshipped for his countless victories — he had never received praise of so much worth. If one were to ask him, he would say that it was worth the world itself.

 Eventually, the professor pulled away to breathe, and Rider took the opportunity to gaze upon the starry look in his eyes. Waver was still floating in a haze of passion, and his face was much more relaxed than usual. The crease between his eyebrows had softened, and his gaze was peacefully distant, as if he were looking past Rider's body and into his soul. His cheeks were flushed, his forehead beaded with sweat, and strands of unkempt hair had strewn themselves across damp skin. Rider smiled and raised his hand to tuck the loose hairs behind his partner's ear.

 “You truly are beautiful, Waver,” Iskandar sighed with a breathy rumble. The warmth of his breath spilled over the other's reddening face as he spoke. Inhaling slowly, he paused to run the pad of his thumb along the professor's bottom lip. “The sight of you so unworried brings me great joy.”

 “Alex… Alexander…” El-Melloi II murmured. His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled for words, darkening the creases once again. “D-Don't say things like that.”

 “Why not?”

 Waver paused, considering how to respond. As he considered his response, shame crept over him, forcing him to look away from Rider's face. He buried his face in Rider's shoulder to hide his troubled expression.

 “...I'm always worrying over nonsense. Y-You know that.” There was a pause accompanied by a deep breath. “I don't want to disappoint you.”

 Iskandar frowned.

 “Look at me, Waver.”

 Before saying another word, Iskandar waited for his partner to follow his instruction. It took the young professor a moment to work up the courage to lift his head, but he still obeyed, raising his eyes in a hesitant search for disappointment in the other man's features. There was none to be found.

 “Do you think that everything I say or do is sensible?”

 El-Melloi II blinked. The question had caught him off guard, and the answer seemed too simple. Discarding any fear of being too blunt, he decided to answer honestly.

 “O-Of course not. You're always doing stupid shit.”

 Rider chuckled. “You exaggerate, but your point holds fast. Your habit of worrying over trivial matters makes no sense, either, but it is not within human nature to be sensible all the time. Every man who has ever lived has had his own share of insensibilities. I expect you to be no different.”

 Waver sighed and broke eye contact, glancing away in hesitation to accept the words he had just heard. “You would prefer it… You'd prefer me if I didn't worry, though. Isn't that right?”

 That question was received with another chuckle, gravelly and full of warmth.

 “Of course not, boy. I would rather have you as you are than have your perfect likeness carved into marble.” As if to emphasize his point, Iskandar began to comb his fingers through the messy clumps of Waver's hair, an action that would have been impossible with a statue. “I was only noting that the sight of you unhindered by worry is especially beautiful. That beauty would have little value if not for the lack of perfection that makes you and me alive.”

 Waver took a moment to let his partner's words sink in. Just as it had decades ago, the King of Conquerors’ unconventional reassurance coursed through his body and mind, manifesting itself as a sort of stillness in his heart. His heartbeat slowed, and the exhausting whirring of gears in his head slowed to a gentle pace.

 “Would you prefer me without my foolishness?” Iskandar continued.

 The professor shook his head and let a quiet laugh escape his lips. “No. You'd be like Achilles without his fatal heel.”

 “Indeed,” Rider hummed, unable to hold back a stirring grin at the mention of his favorite hero. “Speaking of Achilles and his flaws, I —”

 Before the ancient king could finish his sentence, a piercing succession of beeping noises interrupted him. That was the oven timer. Reluctantly, Iskandar leaned forward, pushing Waver backwards along with his movement.

 “Another time. The cookies are waiting!”

 The smile on Iskandar's face was absolutely infectious.

 “Wait,” El-Melloi II commanded. Tugging on Rider's shoulders for leverage, he brought their faces together and pecked Rider's nose with a chaste kiss. As he pulled away, he was embarrassed to acknowledge that his smile likely mirrored that of his lover.

 “There.”

* * *

 Once the cookies had been taken out of the oven, it was nearly half an hour before they had cooled enough to be iced. To Lord El-Melloi II's surprise, none of the cookies seemed neither burnt or undercooked, and everything about them looked like normal gingerbread men — and caribou. Considering everything that could have gone wrong, it must have been some sort of Christmas miracle.

 The professor also found himself reluctantly grateful for everything Iskandar had done in advance. That man had covered everything: coming up with the plan to bake gingerbread cookies for the party, taking the initiative to buy all of the necessary ingredients and tools from the store, and — as El-Melloi II had just learned — remembering to purchase a couple of icing pens for the finishing touches. Despite his usual nonsense and stubborn refusal to listen to others, the King of Conquerors could be surprisingly reliable when he set his mind on something.

 “I think we should make soldiers,” Iskandar mused, stroking his beard, “soldiers that ride caribou into battle.”

 Waver sighed. Maybe his partner could be reliable on occasion, but that would never change the fact that he always acted like a child.

 “And how do you suppose we make the cookies look like soldiers?”

 “Like this! Watch!” Rider boomed as he unscrewed the cap on his icing pen. Several minutes later, he had decorated one of the gingerbread men with triangular shapes that vaguely resembled a breastplate and shoulder plates, a strip of lines across the waist resembling a leather skirt, more lines covering the feet to resemble sandals, and a serious expression of two dotted eyes and a straight-lined mouth.

 “That's too complicated,” El-Melloi II groaned, trying to hide the fact that he was secretly impressed. “It looks cluttered.”

 “Loosen up, boy. The purpose of decorating is to have fun!”

 “...Fine. I bet I can do it better, anyway.”

 Several minutes later, the professor had discovered something new about himself — decorating cookies was not his strong suit. He had tried to mimic Iskandar's process, starting with the same basic triangles and mimicking everything else from there. It just wasn't the same. Everything was messy, none of the lines he had iced were even, and the expression he had given his cookie soldier was laughable. Apparently, his king simply had a better hand at these things.

 “Nevermind. This is stupid.”

 Iskandar snorted and patted the other man's shoulder. “What did I tell you? This sort of activity is for our enjoyment! Try again while I decorate the others, but let yourself have fun with it.”

 Sighing, Waver relented. There was no getting out of this mess, so he figured that he might as well try to enjoy it. After a few tries, he felt like he was getting the hang of the process. It wasn't long before he started to get creative and add his own personal touches.

 “It looks like you have found your enjoyment, boy. We only have two cookies left!”

 “Shut up. I'm not enjoying it. Why would I be?”

 Rider responded with laugher. “I think we should do something special with the last two! I say we decorate them in our likenesses.”

 “Huh?”

 “To look like us,” Iskandar explained, “we should make the last two resemble us.”

 “I know what you meant!” the professor hissed, offended by the unintentional insult to his vocabulary. “I just don't understand why.”

 Grinning slyly, Rider looked his lover straight in the eye. “I would be very amused to see you create my likeness in icing. Of course, our army of caribou soldiers also needs to be led.”

 Waver rolled his eyes, but he furrowed his brow as if he were readying himself to begin a serious task. “I guess I'll indulge you. Just don't make me look stupid.”

 In spite of his snappy request, the professor had no intention of giving his partner equal treatment. He iced the simple parts first — short lines across the shoulders, arms, waist, and legs to outline the hems of a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Squiggles of icing on the center of the chest were added to resemble the bizarre designs the King of Conquerors always wore. To depict Rider's beard and hair, El-Melloi II simply let the icing drip around the cookie's head until it resembled a sort of spiky wreath. The only detail left was Rider's face, and El-Melloi II was sure to make it as comical as possible. With a gaping grin and the final touch of cartoonish eyes that resembled googly eyes, the professor considered his work complete.

 “There,” El-Melloi II muttered, trying to restrain his laughter in fear that it would come out like a boyish giggle, “I finished.”

 “Wonderful! So did I! Let me see, boy!”

 Rescrewing the cap onto his icing pen, Iskandar peered over his partner's work. For a long moment of silence, he simply stared at it without saying a word. Eventually, he broke the silence with a throaty hum and the sound of his finger scratching behind his ear.

 “Well?” Waver demanded. He was starting to wonder if this kind of joke was a bad idea.

 “Is that truly what I look like? The mirrors of this era are much better than the ones of my era, but now I am unsure. At times, I am still unaccustomed to this body, although I find it very fitting. Does my face really look like that when I ride into battle?”

 Unable to restrain himself any longer, El-Melloi II broke into laughter. He laughed with the full force of the amusement he had been holding back, throwing his head backwards and holding his sides. As he gasped for breath, Rider simply stared at him with a quizzical expression.

 “Of course you don't look like a bloody caricature, Alex,” Waver puffed through his dying laughter. “I just wanted to be an arse. It doesn't help that you're always shouting.”

 “Ah, I see,” Iskandar rumbled, scratching his cheek. “When I became king, I was considered very attractive. Back then, an attractive man was usually a warrior of average height with a toned build and a lean frame. In this day, it seems that no one can decide on what is attractive.”

 The professor chuckled. “Maybe that's true, but people are really vocal about what they don't find attractive these days. Isn't it all subjective, anyway?”

 Rider nodded. “Indeed, but the lack of common opinion makes it harder to appeal to the masses. Physical attractiveness is unnecessary to be a proper king, but I would like to know if my body is considered attractive in this era.”

 “L-Like you said, it's not like anyone would be able to agree on it,” Waver stammered, attempting to suppress the possessiveness creeping in. “You just look like a really tall bodybuilder or something. People have different opinions on whether or not bodybuilders are attractive.”

 The King of Conquerors nodded again. “That may be true, but I have noticed that your students and fellow teachers seem to have no disagreements regarding your desirability. It seems that you have managed to appeal to the masses in this indecisive era, boy.”

 Lord El-Melloi II of the Clock Tower nearly choked on his spit.

 “I-I mean, yeah, b-but,” the professor stammered, cheeks reddened and forehead beading with sweat, “it’s all so annoying. There's nothing nice about a… all that bloody attention. I don't want any of it. I'm certain some of those morons are just trying to flatter me for ulterior motives, anyway.” He paused to take a deep breath before continuing. “Do you know how many flirty Christmas cards I had to throw away? How many single instructors always invite me over for a holiday dinner at this time of year? It's miserable.”

 Iskandar grinned and placed a hand on the small of his lover's back. “None of that changes the fact that the one who holds my heart is a highly desirable man. I intend to treasure you thoroughly in the place of those who cannot.”

 “A-Alex,” Waver breathed as if his voice were stuck in his throat, “You know they never had a chance, anyway.”

 The professor felt his heart swell as he watched his king's grin spread across his face. In that moment, time seemed as if it were running as slow as molasses, and a certain mage's insides felt just as syrupy.

 “Because they are not the King of Conquerors?”

 El-Melloi II's flush darkened. He tilted his head towards the ground in an attempt to hide it, but he knew that the effort was futile.  “Shut up, idiot. Just show me the thing you iced. We still have other things to do.”

 Iskandar chuckled and stepped to the side, making room for his partner to inspect his work. The final gingerbread man he had decorated was especially detailed. With long wisps of icing hair, the outline of an outfit that resembled a suit and a scarf, horizontal lines in place of tired eyes, and a faint iced smile, the resemblance to the Clock Tower's twelfth Lord was unmistakable.

 “That… actually looks like me.”

 “Of course it does, boy. That was the point. Now, shall we plate these for our guests tonight?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm almost a month late, but that's okay. this is the longest fic i've ever written, and it's also the first time i've ever finished a fic that was longer than one chapter. woo hoo!!! merry late xmas!!! enjoy!!!
> 
> (i have no idea how i stretched a mundane xmas fic out this long. i like writing team rider way too much.)

 By the time Waver and Iskandar had finished plating their gingerbread army, the young professor found himself proud of their work. Never mind his initial reluctance to put any kind of serious effort into the holiday celebration. Still, he had to remind Iskandar that there was much more preparation to be done before the guests were supposed to arrive. As a result, the next couple of hours were swept away in the rush of trying to tidy up the apartment's usual mess and decorate the living room. It took several trash bags of used paper plates, empty frozen dinner trays, and crumpled styrofoam cups of instant noodles before the living room was even presentable, but it was a substantial improvement. After only an hour, the apartment was (mostly) clean, all of the video games had been put away in their respective cases, and space had been cleared for the guests to sit. Another hour later, the living room was fully decorated with ribbons, velvet bows, and even more tinsel than before.

 Waver wasn't sure, but he wondered if the Christmas music playing in the background had made the process easier — or sped it up somehow, at the very least. Maybe it was only better because of the second pair of hands, as obnoxious as the person connected to that pair of hands could be. Or maybe he was just looking forward to seeing the look on his trusted students’ faces when they realized that he had actually cleaned for the holiday.

 “By the dogs! I forgot to buy stickers!”

 “Stickers?”

 “Oi. I was planning on purchasing a set of stickers that look like your Christmas saint's hat, and then I was going to put them on the painting.”

 “You were… You were going to _what_?”

 “I was going to stick Christmas hats on the painting. How foolish of me to forget something so simple!”

 “Alexander, I swear to Christ —”

 Before Lord El-Melloi II could finish his sentence, he was struck with a sudden realization.

 “Shit! I still have to shower and get dressed! They're going to be here soon!”

 As if to spite the professor, the sound of a knock at the door resounded across the room as soon as he had finished speaking. Cursing, the mage fled the living room like a wild animal fleeing its captor and grabbed a pair of presentable clothes from his bedroom closet. Another knock at the door urged him to hurry. Once he had successfully locked himself in the bathroom, Iskandar nodded with a chuckle and made his way to the door.

 “Hey, let me in! It's Rin —”

 Before the young survivor of the Fifth Holy Grail War could finish her demand, the door swung open with the full force of Rider's grip pulling on the doorknob.

 “Greetings, Miss Tohsaka! My apologies for the delay! Your teacher was in a bit of a rush to get ready. He should be out of the shower to greet you soon.”

 The young Tohsaka snorted and lifted her nose into the air. “Go figure. Professor Velvet is always such a mess despite how much he tries to hide it.”

 Iskandar's lips twisted into a smug grin before he spoke, as he was savoring the reaction his words were about to bring. “Perhaps he and you share that in common, hoho?”

 Rin blanched. Stepping backwards in shock, her mouth opened and closed impulsively without making any sound as she struggled to come up with a retort. “E-Excuse me?!”

 “Loosen up, girl!” Iskandar cackled. In a poor attempt at welcoming her to step into the room, he slammed the student mage's back with far too much force than was necessary. She yelped, but he paid it no heed. “Make yourself comfortable! You can lay your winter coat on our bed in the back room. We seem to be lacking a coat hanger.”

 Trying to recover from the shock of Iskandar's hard-hitting jest and brutish force combined, Rin nodded blindly. However, she was stopped before she could make her way across the living room. Iskandar whispered something excitedly in her ear, and she rolled her eyes as if to mock him for his childishness.

 As the young Tohsaka's belittling expression faded, she nodded again — this time, in understanding — and patted one of her coat pockets as if to ensure that something important hadn't fallen out.

 Once Rin had shed her coat, she wasted no time in hoarding a pile of pillows and spreading out across the floor. Iskandar, surprisingly, said nothing as he slouched against the couch's cushions. He seemed to be too preoccupied with the gingerbread caribou in his hand, which he quickly beheaded with a bite. The lack of conversation made the atmosphere somewhat awkward. Christmas music was still playing in the background, as it had been for hours, but the shower's noise was too distracting for the music to be enjoyable. If anything, the sound of water running only made Rin even more tired than she had been before she left her apartment. Maybe she had been a _little_ foolish in staying up late every night to study over winter break.

 Rin didn't realize that she had dozed off until she was jolted awake by the sound of the bathroom door opening. The first thing she saw upon lifting her head was Lord El-Melloi II standing a few steps away from the door with soggy hair, dressed in a miserable attempt at a casual look, trying to assert a sense of composure despite the awkwardness of the situation. His terrible outfit consisted of an oversized red t-shirt with the words “proud to be a gamer” printed on the front, gray cargo trousers, and dark green socks. Rin had never seen her professor in casual clothes before, so this sort of thing was doubly shocking. Judging by the look on his face, Rin could assume that he wasn't happy about the outfit, either.

 “Looking sharp, professor,” Tohsaka snickered. Her words were slightly slurred due to drowsiness, making her sardonic attitude slightly less intimidating, but she was too tired to notice.

 “Can it, Tohsaka,” El-Melloi II grumbled. “None of this was my idea.”

 “That doesn't mean you had to show up to your own Christmas party dressed like a total weirdo.”

 Waver scowled. “Look. I'm not about to wear bloody dress clothes in the privacy of my own home on Christmas fucking Eve. If not for this party, I wouldn't be wearing trousers in the first place.”

 “I keep telling you that leggings are a pain,” Iskandar grumbled irrelevantly. “I fail to understand why modern civilization is so enamored by them. Back in my day, it was normal for everyone to wear loose tunics without any of your ridiculous leggings. They serve no purpose.”

 Rin blinked twice, as if to fully absorb the conversation, and then she threw her head back and cackled. “You both are such losers! Do you have any sense of decency?”

 Iskandar cleared his throat. Rin was too busy laughing to notice, but her words had caused his cheeks to turn ever-so-slightly pink. “Hush, girl. Only a fool believes that the quality of a man's garments determines his worth. A decorated man may be worthy of respect, but any man could grow to become decorated some day.”

 The young Tohsaka balked at Iskandar’s words until her mind flashed to a certain someone who would likely be waiting for her when she returned to their shared apartment. With that wannabe hero of justice in mind, it was impossible to refute what the ancient king had said.

 “W-Well, sure, I guess,” Rin conceded reluctantly. “But… it's always easier to respect someone when you can tell that they work hard to be respectable.”

 El-Melloi II sighed and made his way over to the couch. Before sitting down, he fished around his pocket for a ponytail holder and lifted his dripping hair into a messy bun. It certainly wouldn’t help his hair dry any faster, but it would prevent Rider and the couch from getting damp, at least. With his hair out of the way, he flopped himself onto the couch and nestled into the space between Rider’s outstretched arm and the rest of Rider’s body.

 “You can’t fuckin’ impress everyone,” Waver huffed. Despite his irritated tone, his words carried unusual solemnity. “It’s better to focus on what counts.”

 Rin pursed her lips and nodded slowly. “Hm. I think I can agree with that.”

 Before anyone could say anything more, there was another knock at the door. Iskandar leapt to his feet, accidentally whacking his partner in the head in the process, and bounded over to greet whoever had knocked. Hissing curses under his breath, the young professor peeled himself off the couch and dragged his own feet along the former’s footsteps. Rin marveled at the fact that he had even gotten up in the first place.

 “Oi, welcome back, Gray! Wonderful to see you, too, Lady Reines!” Iskandar greeted upon opening the door and coming face to face with his partner’s apprentice and current master. With each word, he boasted a grin. Gray returned his sunny look with a shy smile, but Reines refused, likely piqued by the fact that Iskandar greeted her as if she were an afterthought.

 “Merry Christmas Eve, Mister Iskandar,” Gray said softly. “Th-Thank you for inviting me and Miss Reines.”

 “No need to thank me, flower. You should know that you, of all people, are always welcome in our home.”

 Gray blushed and tried to hide her growing smile under her hood, but that only served to infuriate Reines even more. Crossing her arms, she glared at the ancient king with furrowed eyebrows and a ridiculous frown.

 “Gray doesn’t live here anymore!” the princess of the El-Melloi family protested. “She lives with _me_ in the El-Melloi mansion; thank you very much! I won’t have you stealing her from me just because my idiot brother is too stubborn to move in along with her.”

 Unseen by the two young girls, Waver’s face twisted into a nasty scowl that was only hidden by Rider’s enormous frame.

 “I’m right here, you know.”

 “Oh, my adorable big brother was too lazy to get the door, was he?” Reines taunted. “It’s a wonder Mister Iskandar even puts up with you.”

 Iskandar chuckled. “I find it even more surprising that my Waver manages to put up with _you_ , princess.” He gave her a dark look, mildly threatening and twisted enough to match her sadism. “Now, come inside and have a cookie. Maybe that will be enough to satisfy your constant sweet tooth.”

 Unwilling to find out what the King of Conquerors would look like if she provoked him any further, Reines said nothing more and squeezed past the oversized man as quickly as possible. As she passed by her servant and tutor, she stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the mocking gesture with a smirk, silently reminding her that she couldn’t get away with anything too outrageous in Iskandar’s presence. Defeated for the time being, the young princess was resigned to pouting as she claimed a seat on the furthest end of the couch.

 Once Reines had stormed away, leaving Gray still standing in the doorway, Iskandar turned away and leaned into his lover’s ear. In a low voice, he muttered something about a moment alone. Before anything more could be said, Iskandar had already returned to his seat on the nearest end of the couch.

 “G-Greetings, sir. It’s really nice to see you again.”

 Shaking himself out of his usual defensive mood, Waver smiled. “It’s good to see you, too, lady.” He paused, trying to think of something more to say. “Um. Merry Christmas… Eve.”

 “Oh! Merry Christmas! Eve!” Gray piped, struggling just as much to keep the conversation going. Suddenly, her eyes widened, as if she had just remembered something. With a subtle gleam of pride in her eyes, she fished a foil-covered loaf out of her cloak and held it out to be taken. “Miss Reines and I brought a fruitcake! We picked it up from the market on the way here.”

 “Ah,” El-Melloi II mumbled, accepting the housewarming gift from his apprentice’s gloved hands. He didn’t bother to mention his personal hatred of fruitcake. Iskandar would eat nearly anything, and he was sure that at least some of the guests would appreciate it, as well. “Thank you, Gray. Let’s put it on the coffee table for everyone.”

 With that, their private conversation had ended. It was awkward, but Waver was grateful that Iskandar had given them the chance to have it. After all, it had only been a few months since Gray moved out to live in the El Melloi mansion. The time Gray had spent living in Waver’s cramped apartment was short-lived, but it was dearly significant to the both of them. Despite all of the changes that had occured over the past several months, Waver still saw Gray as something of a daughter, and it seemed as though his apprentice returned those familial affections. Certainly, they spent hours together every week continuing Grey’s tutelage, but it was always nice to have an extra moment of reassurance that nothing had changed.

 By the time El-Melloi II had returned to the couch along with Grey, who had sandwiched herself between her teacher and Reines, the princess had already polished off five gingerbread cookies. She was about to make it half a dozen before she finally noticed the cookies meant to resemble their makers. The professor caught her gaze right before she burst into obnoxious laughter, a guarantee that she was about to embarrass him somehow.

 “Y-You made gingerbread men of yourselves?” Reines giggled hysterically, “You two are so cheesy!”

 “I am pleased that they amuse you,” Iskandar boasted without any indication of having acknowledged her condescension. Unsurprisingly, he was munching on another cookie as he spoke. “It seems that the taste is just satisfying, as you have already eaten half the platter.”

 Reines scowled for a brief second, but the glint in her eyes was enough to let Waver know that she was far from having given up. Without another second of hesitation, she took the cookie resembling the professor between her fingers, examined it a second time with a sly look, and took a bite. This time, she chewed slowly and made a ridiculous display of licking her lips once she had swallowed.

 “You’re right, Mister Iskandar. My brother tastes absolutely delicious. It’s such a shame I got the chance to take a bite out of him before you did.” Desperate to get a rise out of the King of Conquerors, the youngest El-Melloi poured her all into her act, faking a sad look and pressing her palm against her chest for dramatic effect. “What a poor man, left to be consumed by the whims of his cruel little sister. How could you let that happen to him?”

 Rin, who was greatly unaccustomed to Reines’ antics and shocked to hear such suggestive intimidation coming from a child, made an exasperated face. Gray, on the other hand, was used to Reines acting inappropriately. Despite that, she blushed and pulled her hood over her eyes -- not in surprise, but in shame from her dear friend being so embarrassing. Waver refrained from reacting, but the dread in his eyes made it clear that he wanted to be far, far away from this situation.

 To Reines’ disappointment, Rider’s initial reaction was nothing more than a grunty sigh.

 “Child,” the ancient king spoke after a great deal of consideration, “you are sorely mistaken. Must I remind you that you possessed no more years than the fingers on my hand when I first claimed your… supposed brother… as my own? I will not speak any more on the topic, as anything else I might say would be sure to corrupt your mind even further.”

 This time, Lord El-Melloi II was unable to feign stoicity. Before Iskandar had even finished speaking, the former’s face and ears were burning red, and his eyebrows had scrunched together in frustration. If Reines weren’t so piqued from Iskandar’s surprisingly mature response, she would have been pleased to see her tutor with such an uncomfortable expression.

 Despite herself, Gray giggled quietly in the shadow of her hood.

 “Rider!” Waver scolded once he had regained his composure enough to open his mouth. “Can’t you hold your tongue for one second?! She would have given up eventually if you had just ignored her!”

 Reines made another glum face, but nothing was fake about this one.

 Iskandar chuckled solemnly and turned away from the man beside him, aiming an unreadable smile at Reines. Leaning forward, he readied himself to indulge in his habit of disguising preachy advice as indirect explanations.

 “Our princess will be headed nowhere if she makes a show of perverting what already belongs to her. I find it necessary to remind her that she has an abundance of time left in her life, that she has no need to abandon her innocence for the sake of feigning maturity. It was not so for the youth in my time.” Reines blushed at his words, unfamiliar with such warm attention. “Treasure your youth, child. Be a shining example of the ideal young heiress by basking in the glory of those who guide you —” The king’s palm fell onto Waver’s knee, making it clear to whom he was referring. “— and those who are growing with you.”

 Signaling the end of his impromptu speech, Rider nodded towards Gray and sunk back into the couch, wrapping his arms around his partner’s shoulders once again. Gray flashed him an awkward smile in return, both happy and embarrassed to be mentioned. At the sight of her dear friend’s smile, Reines found herself unable to revert back to her oppressive exterior as quickly as usual.

 “I have no need for your advice,” the young princess stated plainly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, “but I suppose I will keep it in mind, anyway.”

 With that, Iskandar laughed heartily. Baffled by Reines’ unusual compliance, El-Melloi II was unable to do anything more than stare, lips parted in shock without any sound passing through them.

 “You sure are good at this sort of thing, Mister Iskandar,” Rin remarked, her voice muffled by the pillow enveloping her face.

 Rider’s response came with the pleasant warmth of fading laughter. “Such is the result of leading an army of thousands of men for several years.”

 “Still, you open your mouth way too often. It just happens to be working out for you right now,” Rin added, unwilling to let her praise get to his head.

 Waver snickered. “She's not wrong, Alex, and I know damn well that most of your 'advice’ is just you pulling shit out of your arse.”

 Iskandar lowered his gaze and blushed. Seeing him so embarrassed was definitely out of the ordinary, but it was a sight to which Waver had become rather accustomed. Rin, on the other hand, was shocked to witness the oversized heroic spirit who always put on such ridiculous airs reduced to nothing more than a blushing idiot.

 “W-Well. If it helps, what need is there for anyone to complain?”

 Instead of answering, El-Melloi II simply laughed. It was an honest laugh — full of youth and sincerity — and just as rare as Iskandar’s flustered expression. As her surprise wore off, Rin joined him in laughter. Before long, everyone in the room was laughing, including Iskandar himself. Even after everyone had forgotten what they were laughing at and the sound died out, everyone still wore pleasant smiles.

 For a while, the room was washed over in pleasant silence save for the Christmas music playing in the background. The after-buzz of infectious laughter was still strong, and it kept the situation from being awkward. In moments such as this, everyone found themselves thankful for every circumstance that had led them to be exactly where they were in that present moment.

 “Ah, can I have a cookie?” Gray eventually asked in a voice quiet enough to maintain the silent atmosphere.

 “Go ahead, Gray,” Waver replied.

 “Have as many as you would like,” Iskandar added with proud enthusiasm. “Your mentor and I worked hard to make them!”

 Gray nodded and began to reach for the platter, but her arm slowed to a stop when said mentor crossed his arms and scoffed. Of course, she knew him well, and she knew that he was about to issue some sort of complaint.

 “ _I_ worked hard and followed the recipe. _You_ screwed around and nearly ruined the consistency.”

 “Hush, boy! Let us see what our flower thinks of them before you get worked up over my improvements!”

 Realizing that the pressure was on her, Gray ducked her head and finished what she had started, taking the gingerbread soldier she found most charming from the platter and biting off a leg. She chewed slowly, considering the taste. It was far sweeter than the average gingerbread cookie, but not unpleasantly so. The sweetness wasn't to her taste, but she knew that Reines would appreciate it. Indeed, the young princess already had.

 “It's really sweet,” Gray admitted, “but it still tastes nice. The decorations are really pretty, too. I think you both did a wonderful job.”

 Iskandar grinned with unquenchable pride and slapped his partner on the shoulder. “See! If our cookies are to the children's liking, who could complain?”

 Waver rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. I'm just glad Gray is happy.”

 Upon hearing that response, Rider hummed contemplatively and began to stroke his chin. “Boy, you have yet to try one, correct? Why have you not —”

 Before the ancient king could finish his interrogation, yet another knock at the door interrupted him. Eager to dodge the question, El-Melloi II sprung to his feet and walked over to the door. There was nothing impressive about his walking by average standards, but it was faster than usual for him.

 Unfortunately, the professor had failed to consider who would be at the door. As soon as he opened it, he was met with the beaming face of Flat Escardos and the anxious grin of Caules Forvedge behind him. It took every ounce of self-restraint in the Twelfth Lord of the Clock Tower not to to close the door as quickly as he had opened it and walk away.

 “Merry Christmas to the merriest professor in all of England!” Flat cheered. Before he could finish with his ridiculous greeting, El-Melloi II had already tried to drown out the sound of his voice with an irritated groan. Fortunately enough, Flat made no comment on El-Melloi II's t-shirt.

 “Flat Escardos! For Christ's sake, stop shouting in the bloody hallway! You're disturbing the other residents!” Waver shouted, clenching his fist around the doorknob.

 “But… professor,” Caules interjected, adjusting his glasses awkwardly, “you’re also shouting into the hallway.”

 The professor blinked in surprise before sagging his shoulders ever so slightly. “You're right. Pardon me.” Stepping to the side, he held the door wide open for the final guests to make their way inside. “Hurry up, and get inside, then. I'm not sure I'll be able to tolerate any more of Flat's pig-headed nonsense without screaming.”

 Flat nodded eagerly as if everything that had just been spoken about him was some sort of grand compliment. With his head high, he strode past El-Melloi II and waved at everyone else in the room. Iskandar and Gray waved back, followed by a smile from Rin and a scowl from Reines.

 “Ah, by the way,” Caules mumbled as he passed through the door frame, “I hope you're having a merry Christmas, Professor Velvet. Thanks for inviting me and Flat.”

 With a groan, Waver tried to rub the frustration out of his face. Once Caules had entered the living room, Waver closed the door behind him and tried to procure a genuine smile.

 “Don't thank me. This was all Alexander's idea,” El-Melloi II spoke honestly. “Either way, Merry Christmas to you, too.”

 Caules nodded politely. “I hope we're not too late. We picked up a Yule log cake on the way here. Flat insisted on carrying it so that he could be the one to hand it to you, but it seems like he's already forgotten about it.”

 Waver sighed and turned around to inspect Flat's person. Consistent with what the youngest Forvedge had said, Flat held a beautifully wrapped loaf underneath one of his arms, but it's presence didn't stop him from gesturing wildly as he narrated his account of their journey through town to Iskandar and anyone else who might've been listening. Indeed, he had forgotten about the cake.

 “Flat!” the professor barked, interrupting his most troublesome student. “Put that thing down before you smash it with your fucking arm, and take your coat off, for Christ's sake!"

 Flat whirled around as soon as he heard his name. “Huh?”

 “The cake! Under your arm!”

 Flat's eyes lit up with the fire of realization. “Oh! Caules and I bought you and Mister Iskandar a cake on the way here! I was just about to tell him about it!” Excited, Flat rushed forward and shoved the wrapped pastry into his professor's arms. “Here!”

 The professor flinched at the suddenness of his student's action. Fortunately, he was able to take hold of the cake before it could fall to the floor.

 “Thank you,” Waver bit out through gritted teeth, “Flat.”

 “You're very welcome, sir!”

 Before Waver could think of anything more to say, Flat had already returned to the spot where he was standing before. This time, he was kneeling beside the coffee table as he resumed his tale. Caules also seemed to be drifting towards the coffee table. Waver stopped him, handing him the log cake and telling him to set it beside the cookie platter and fruitcake. With that, he left Caules to look for a spare pillow and place to sit.

 The professor knew that listening to any more of Flat's prattling would be sure to give him a headache, so he decided to retreat to the kitchen for a glass of… water. He had already decided to save the fancy alcohol for some quiet time with Iskandar before bed, and he wasn't about to go back on that decision. Making it through the evening sober would be rough, but he had already made up his mind.

 When El-Melloi II returned to the living room, he was greeted by the pleasant sight of Flat biting Iskandar's head. Or, rather, it was the head of the cookie that was meant to resemble Iskandar, but it was still jarring.

 “These cookies taste delicious, professor! You must be the Ultimate Gingerbread Cookie Confectionist!” Flat paused to take another bite before proceeding to talk with his mouth full. “You made Mister Iskandar look so funny!”

 Everyone was giggling save for Waver. He could only imagine that it was because of the look on his face, whatever that was. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time since he had woken up, he flashed a glare at Flat and returned to his seat.

 “Oi, now that my Waver has returned, it seems everyone is present!” Iskandar noted with thunderous excitement. Flustered by his partner's claim of affection, the young professor's face twisted into an even crankier expression than before. As usual, he looked away, but there was no point trying to hide his face. That sort of reaction only made Iskandar pull him closer and laugh harder.

 “Please, dear brother, tell me you made plans. Just sitting here like this is so boring,” Reines whined, rolling her eyes dramatically.

 “This party wasn't my idea!” Waver griped. “Ask the idiot next to me! He was the one who invited you all!”

 Iskandar frowned, insulted by the implication that his party was dissatisfactory in any way. He cleared his throat before speaking, ensuring that he would be able to assert himself effectively.

 “Fear not, children. Of course, I, Iskandar, King of Conquerors, did not forget to provide entertainment! Had my all of my company been of age, I would have invited everyone to drink and share stories, just like old times. However, I thought of an activity just as exciting in which we all can partake!”

 Iskandar pressed his palm against his breast as he spoke, commanding confidence and authority. However, no one else in the room was entirely convinced. His guests watched him, anticipating the moment he would explain his planned activity, but that moment never came.

 “So…” Caules drawled, “What is it?”

 “That should be obvious, kid! We play video games! Multiplayer video games!”

 The room went silent. No one smiled or frowned. No one laughed or shouted. Just silence and confused expressions until the youngest member of the El-Melloi family finally raised her voice.

 “Are you kidding? What do you take me for? I have no interest in playing your silly games.”

 “What?” Caules protested in defense. “I-It's not very impressive, and it might be kind of embarrassing, but I think it'll be fun!”

 “Embarrassing is an understatement!” Rin huffed. “Do you know how much Shirou will laugh at me if I tell him that I spent the first part of my Christmas Eve celebration playing video games!”

 Waver snorted. “You're only saying that because you don't know how to play video games in the first place.”

 “Shut up!”

 As everyone argued, Iskandar scratched his cheek in shame. This was the first time he had ever caused such an uproar as a host. The feeling of watching everyone squabble over their dissatisfactions was entirely unfamiliar. He had barely opened his mouth to say something before he was surprised by Gray's voice rising above its normal level.

 “I think we should try it!” the soft-spoken girl said. As soon as she raised her voice, everyone quieted down.

 “I think we should try it,” Gray repeated in a much quieter voice. “I… I may not be very familiar with video games, and some of you might find them… ah… embarrassing, but Professor Velvet and Mister Iskandar really do enjoy them a lot.” She paused. “I-I've never really had the chance to celebrate Christmas like this before, and I know that I don't know much about what people like to do at these sort of parties, but I think having fun — h-having a good time is what's most important.”

 Iskandar nodded slowly, eyes full of respect and appreciation. The sight brought a lopsided smile to Waver's face. He was touched by Gray's confidence in speaking up, but he was also amused by Iskandar's overly touched reaction. He supposed that both of them had a soft spot for children, but Iskandar was easily swayed by anything that could heal his bruised sense of dignity.

 Before long, everyone had put aside their pride and agreed to give multiplayer video games a chance. Reines took a bit of additional convincing, but it was clear that she couldn't say no to Gray's smiling face. No one present had the heart to reject her, really.

* * *

 Waver, Iskandar, Rin, Reines, Gray, Flat, and Caules had been playing Mario Kart for nearly three hours before someone’s stomach finally growled, reminding all of them that they needed to eat at some point. It was Flat’s stomach that growled, but he only realized how hungry he was after the others’ stomachs had started to growl in unison.

 “I’m hungry,” Rin whined, making herself the first to verbalize the issue. “I’m sure Shirou's going to cook something for us to eat later, but I might die if someone doesn't get me a snack right now.”

 “Please tell me you planned something to eat,” Reines added, glaring at her tutor with a look of distrust. The moment she made eye contact with him, he began to sweat in his seat.

 “Alex?” El-Melloi II asked with an undercurrent of worry in his tone. “Did you think of dinner?”

 As if he were mirroring his partner, Iskandar also began to sweat in his seat. He raised his voice with a false sense of confidence, but his gaze -- fixed on the pixels of the television screen instead of looking anyone in the eye -- was a clear indicator of his discomfort.

 “I had no need to account for dinner! I figured that everyone would be having so much fun, there would be no need for food!”

 “Stupid!” Waver retorted. “People get even more hungry than normal when they’re having fun! Shouldn’t that be obvious?”

 Rider scratched the back of his head and sighed. “Ah, is that so…?”

 “I can’t believe you, big brother. You never have anything in the kitchen, and you didn’t even bother to tell Mister Iskandar to prepare anything for dinner.”

 “Why is it my fault?!”

 Caules laughed in anxious disappointment. “I was kind of hoping that someone else would have the same idea as Flat and I did, except to bring something that isn’t dessert. I guess we should’ve picked up something else.”

 “Hey! What’s wrong with the cake?” Flat cried. “Why don’t we just have dessert for dinner?”

 “NO!” Waver, Rin, and Caules shouted in unison.

 After a moment of staring at everyone’s dejected faces, the young Tohsaka’s eyes brightened. She sat up straight with the fervor of someone who had just been blessed with a revelation and slammed the underside of her fist against her palm.

 “I have an idea!” Rin exclaimed. “Why not order KFC?!”

 Everyone turned to face her with surprise.

 “KFC?!”

 Rin nodded enthusiastically. “I know that none of you are from Japan, but it’s a modern Japanese tradition to order KFC for Christmas! This way, we wouldn’t have to prepare anything, and the food could be delivered without us having to go out and pick it up!”

 As soon as Rin had finished speaking, everyone else glanced around the room with shared uncertainty. That uncertainty didn’t last long. Gray nodded first, approving of Gray’s suggestion, and it took the others mere seconds to join her. Without saying a word, El-Melloi II scrambled for his smartphone, and everyone else crowded around him, watching with hungry anticipation as he placed the order.

 “I was skeptical at first, but that chicken looks delicious,” Caules noted, licking his lips.

 “Make sure to ask for honey for the biscuits!” Flat chirped, raising his hand to draw attention as if he were in class.

 “I can't believe I'm agreeing with _Escardos_ , but I second that,” Reines added.

 “Alex, do you want me to order grilled chicken for you? Or are you fine with fried?”

 “Fried is perfectly acceptable! I may find the idea unusual, but who am I to complain when the taste is exquisite?”

 All in all, the process of ordering Kentucky Fried Chicken for delivery took much longer than anyone expected thanks to the seemingly endless stream of comments and requests, but it only made everyone more excited for the food to arrive. Once the order was placed, the room settled into quiet anticipation. Iskandar increased the volume of the Christmas music, and everyone huddled together for no reason other than to enjoy each other's company. Waver leaned into Iskandar's sidelong embrace and laid his cheek against Iskandar's shoulder while wrapping his free arm around Gray. Reines, in turn, rested her head on Gray's lap, allowing her feet to dangle past the couch's arm. Still sitting on the floor, Flat had somehow made his way into Caules’ lap, much to the latter's annoyance. Rin remained where she was, but burrowed herself deeper into her pile of blankets and smiled, happy to see everyone so close. If anything, it reminded her of times spent with the Emiya family back in Fuyuki.

 When the chicken finally arrived, Flat was the first to make it out the door. Reines and Gray followed him with Caules and Rin tagging behind. Iskandar laughed at the sound of their footsteps thudding down the winding staircase. Waver, however, clenched his fists and frowned.

 “Those idiots are going to trip.”

 “The kids will be fine, boy! Let them be excited!”

 Waver exhaled deeply and pushed a loose strand of hair out of his face. “Fine. We should follow them, though. Just in case I have to sign any paperwork.”

 Smirking, Rider pressed a kiss to the professor's forehead before lifting himself off the couch. As he stood, he grabbed his partner's wrist, dragging the shorter man along with him.

 “I thought _I_ was supposed to be the helicopter parent.”

 “Shut up! You're the only one who calls them my kids!”

* * *

 By the time everyone had finished eating, it was already nine o'clock. None of the guests had any intention of staying past ten, but at the moment, they could hardly think about getting up. Along with Rider and El-Melloi II, all of them had sprawled out around the coffee table, knocked out by the drowsy side-effect of a full belly.

 If not for the Christmas music still playing despite how many hours had passed, the passing of time would have felt like a lie. Reines, Gray, and Caules were about to succumb to their sleepiness when Iskandar suddenly stirred. Rolling onto his side and then forcing himself to sit, he ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

 “Kids, remain where you are,” Rider mumbled. “I have something to fetch.”

 “Don't worry,” Rin groaned. “We're not going anywhere.”

 It took the guests several minutes to stir from their catnap once Iskandar had returned. They were motivated by the items he had retrieved -- five crimson gift bags overflowing with golden tinsel. As they stretched their bodies and rubbed their eyes, he waited for them to fully awaken with an eager grin.

 “Merry Christmas, friends!” the King of Conquerors boomed. Exercising more than enough enthusiasm to match his words, he handed Rin, Reines, Gray, Flat, and Caules their gift bags. They shared a smile as they accepted his gift, chorusing in thanks.

 Rider returned to the couch to watch the students open their presents. Waver remained on the floor, just as surprised as the guests. With a groan, he sat up to watch, telling himself that it was only out of curiosity and not a genuine desire to see his student’s smiling faces.

 Flat was the first to tear past the layers of tinsel and get to the bottom of the bag. As soon as he saw what was at the bottom, his eyes lit up, and he flashed the object around for everyone else to see.

 “I can't believe it! The box set of all the Alien vs. Predator movies?!” Flat exclaimed. “This is so cool! Thank you, Mister Santa Iskandar!”

 “We must watch them together sometime, kid!”

 “I'm looking forward to it!”

 Meanwhile, Caules was preoccupied with the graphics and labels printed on the front of a small box.

 “This is the figure I've been wanting!” the youngest Yggdmillennia cried. “How did you know?”

 Iskandar smirked. “I have no intention of divulging my secrets.”

 Caules might have been creeped out by the ancient king's words if not for Flat's mischievous laughter. After witnessing that kind of reaction, it was too obvious.

 Unfortunately, Rin's reaction to her present was neither as cheerful nor surprised as the boys’ reaction. Instead, she was only confused.

 “A glass horse…?”

 Rider cleared his throat. “Waver told me about the incredible shapes and figures you have the ability to create using magecraft. I wanted to give you something that represents your ability.”

 Listening to Iskandar's explanation, Rin's eyes widened as if she were remembering something or someone dear to her. She looked down at the glass horse in her hands, and her eyes became just as glassy from an onslaught of emotion. She wiped the tears away, embarrassed by her state, but it was enough for Iskandar to know that his gift was much more significant to her than he had hoped it would be.

 “Mister Iskandar, thank you so much!” Gray bursted out with bubbling happiness. “These are so cute!”

 Waver blinked in surprise and then smiled, remembering the role he had played in picking out her gift along with Reines’.

 “Thank Waver, as well! He proposed the idea to me as we were shopping a while ago!”

 Gray nodded and held her gift against her chest in appreciation. “Thank you, sir!”

 Reines scowled. “Leave it to my elder brother to come up with something as cheesy as matching cloaks…” She trailed off as she spoke and then paused, considering what to say next. When it finally came to her, she smiled. “The fabric is quite beautiful, though. It would be such a shame if I stained it.”

 “I have no doubt that Gray would find a way to remove the stain if that were to happen,” Iskandar huffed, ignoring the provocation in her voice. “She is the responsible one, after all.”

 Gray blushed and shook her head. She wanted to deny the claim, but she couldn't stop her feet from swinging back and forth in happiness.

* * *

 It was barely a quarter past ten when Gray and Reines said their goodbyes and headed home. Gray, still excited about her new cloak, wasted no time in putting it on before she left. Reines stubbornly refused to do the same, keeping her own folded and tucked neatly under her arm. Flat and Caules had already left thanks to Flat's insistence on catching some late-night television show. Caules had seemed eager to return to his own room, anyway, as he was known for having a ridiculously early bedtime. With the four of them gone, the only guest left was Rin.

 “Well, I suppose I should be heading home, too,” the young Tohsaka sighed with a tired smile. “Shirou will be waiting for me.”

 El-Melloi II nodded, too tired to smile. “It's getting late.” He paused. “Did Alex have you put your coat in the bedroom?”

 Rin nodded in return. “I'll get it on my own — if that's okay with you.”

 “Of course,” Waver grunted. He was about to rest his head on the back of the couch and close his eyes when Iskandar suddenly grabbed his wrist.

 “Come. We should clear the coffee table if we plan on using it for drinks. The desserts can stay.”

 The professor groaned louder and tugged away. “Why now? Let's just wait until Tohsaka is gone. I'm tired.”

 Iskandar merely chuckled. “Come on, boy. When you insist on procrastinating like this, I know that you have no intention of ever getting up.”

 “You're no better,” El-Melloi II mumbled. He exhaled and turned to look his partner in the eye, relenting. “If you're gonna drag me up, you better not make me carry everything.”

 Rider continued to laugh as he pulled Waver from his seat. Fortunately for the latter, the King of Conquerors seemed to have acknowledged his demand. Once Rider had finished filling empty buckets with used napkins and plastic silverware to be disposed, there were only a few empty boxes for Waver to collect. Neither bothered to wipe the table, figuring that it could be cleaned the next day, or the day after that… or, maybe, the day after that.

 The professor nearly jumped in shock when he remembered that Rin hadn't left yet. He was reminded by her presence, as she was suddenly standing by the door in her coat without him ever having noticed her leave the bedroom.

 “Thanks for the party, you two. I had a good time,” Rin said, bowing her head out of habit.

 “Of course! Feel free to visit anytime, you and Mister Emiya both!” proffered with a grin.

 El-Melloi II had to restrain himself from grousing over his partner's excessive hospitality. Instead, he simply told the young Tohsaka to be safe on the way home. Offering assurance, Rin said her final parting words and let herself out the door.

 As soon as the door was shut, Lord El-Melloi II of the Clock Tower let out a heavy sigh and collapsed onto the couch.

 “I'm so tired,” Waver moaned into one of the couch’s cushions. “Turn that music off already. It's been playing all bloody day.”

 Iskandar frowned, his eyebrows drawing together in concern. He headed over to the CD/DVD player with reluctance. Apparently, it was much easier to get tired of listening to Christmas carols when one was used to hearing them play on every radio station every holiday season. “Did you not have fun, boy?”

 There was a long pause. The professor offered no response or sign of life -- wordlessly remaining in the same position. However, he eventually succumbed to the need to breathe and rolled over onto his back. With his face exposed, it was clear that he was thinking of what to say.

 “...I did,” El-Melloi II finally admitted with reluctance. He paused again before continuing. “I’m just tired. I didn’t prepare myself to have so much company today.” Exhaling deeply, he rubbed his face with his palm. “I guess I should’ve figured something like this would happen with you around.”

 Hearing his partner’s words, Rider’s expression softened into a bemused smile. “If not for the company, you would have insisted on working the day away. Besides, your students were happy to see you outside of class. All of those kids have incredible potential. If you ever need a special guest in one of your classes --”

 “Alex!” Waver hissed, interrupting the other man before he could finish. “How many times have I told you that the Clock Tower wouldn’t just let you into one of my bloody classes like that?! And what do you expect me to do?! Tell my students that KIng Alexander III of Macedonia is going to be the guest speaker for the day?! Besides, you only want to fuck around! You have no interest in adhering to the learning environment!”

 Iskandar laughed boisterously, showing no desire to refute any of the professor’s arguments or accusations. “Perhaps I only want to give those kids a chance to loosen up a little. That academy of yours is far too strict. If I had my way, I would trample the whole place to the ground.”

 The professor snorted. “If that would be enough stop those bloody mages from ruining everything, I would be happy to watch you do it.” For a brief second, his eyes glazed over with some fantasy left untouched in the depths of his mind for far too long. However, it only lasted a second, as fleeting as it was sudden. Sobering his expression, El-Melloi II returned to a different topic. “You were wrong, by the way, about me working all day. I had something else planned. For the evening, at least.”

 “Oh?”

 Waver turned to look at his partner only to be met with an expression of greedy desire and expectation. At the sight of it, he scowled instantly.

 “I didn’t mean it like that, idiot! I put a couple bottles of brut champagne in the back of the fridge yesterday. It’s not to my taste, even though it’s dry, but I figured you would like it.”

 “Ah,” Rider groaned, stretching his neck muscles in a way that only looked comical from the professor’s perspective. “Shall I go get one?”

 El-Melloi II nodded and closed his eyes. Once the sound of Iskandar’s footsteps had dwindled, his thoughts returned to the day’s events. It was unusual to think about, but none of what he had told Iskandar was a lie. He truly did enjoy himself despite how the intimacy had drained him. He supposed it had been so tiring because of how unfamiliar it all was. His Christmas with the Mackenzies had been just as intimate, but that kind of familial intimacy had become comfortably familiar to him. He could barely remember what it felt like, now. This sort of intimacy -- these causal relationships between teacher and student, these circumstantial friendships -- seemed alien to him. Of course, his relationships with Iskandar and the Mackenzies had also been circumstantial, but there was something deeper to both of them. His relationship with the Mackenzies had fallen into place naturally, as the Mackenzies had been dealing with a void in their hearts in the shape of their disavowing grandson, and that was a void which Waver Velvet had been able to fill quite perfectly. His relationship with Iskandar had been something different entirely, fated from the start and laced with the feeling that their bond would impact Waver for the rest of his life, maybe even beyond that. Plus, intimacy with Iskandar was never difficult, as Iskandar was always pushing Waver out of his comfort zone. Waver liked to complain, but, at the end of the day, he was grateful. Without Iskandar, he wasn’t sure if he ever would’ve been able to enjoy so much casual company all at once.

 “Here, boy,” Rider said, interrupting Waver’s thoughts. “I brought you a glass, as well.”

 At the sound of Rider’s voice, the professor opened his eyes and shifted his body backwards so that the back of his head was resting against one of the chair’s arms. He was disappointed to realize that Rider had only brought one wine glass.

 “Aren’t you having any?”

 Instead of giving an answer, Iskandar dipped his knee into one of the couch’s cushions, causing Waver to sink, and proceeded to lower his entire body onto the couch. He barely had any room, and his presence left Waver smushed against the back cushions, but it was a familiar experience for both of them. While Gray was still living in Waver’s apartment, the two had grown accustomed to sleeping on that couch, leaving Gray with the bed. Sometimes, the two of them still slept there, too lazy to move to the bedroom after a long evening of gaming or watching the telly. Either way, Waver knew exactly how to make things comfortable. Once Iskandar had handed him the only glass and put an arm behind Waver’s head, the latter tucked one arm beneath Iskandar’s back. He nestled his head against the crook of Iskandar’s underarm, shifted his hips sideways to make more room, and let his hand along with the base of the glass rest on his own abdomen. As soon as he was situated, Iskandar grinned.

 “Well?” El-Melloi II continued.

 “Of course, I plan to drink!” Rider explained, his grin growing cheeky. “I simply have no need for a glass!”

 The professor heaved a dramatic sigh. “You waited until I was situated to tell me that, didn’t you?”

 “Hush, boy,” Iskandar chided. Chuckling under his breath, he flicked Waver in the forehead, nearly smashing his nose with the bottle of champagne in the process. At least he had gotten better about being too forceful with his flicks, or maybe Waver had just gotten used to it.

 “Ugh, stop fucking around!” El-Melloi II whined, instinctively raising his hand to touch his forehead only to smash his own face with the rim of the wine glass.

 “Fuck!”

 Before the expletive had even passed through Waver’s lips, Iskandar had already begun to laugh mercilessly. If Waver had been alone, he would’ve buried his face in one of the couch’s cushions. With Iskandar next to him, pinning one of his arms down beneath his weight, his only option was to hide his face in Iskandar’s chest.

 “Let me pour you a drink before you shatter that glass all over yourself,” Rider heaved through laughter. The professor lifted his glass in obedience, neither speaking nor turning his head to look. The sound of Rider single-handedly popping the cork off the bottle meant that he must have already opened it in the kitchen. El-Melloi II idly wondered if he had already taken a drink.

 “There. Have at it, boy.”

 Reluctantly, Waver lifted his head and took a look at his glass. Iskandar had filled it a little over halfway. The champagne’s soft color seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the apartment room, fizzing and bubbling in a way that was almost too mesmerizing. Inhaling deeply, Waver lifted the rim of the glass to his lips. He was careful to tilt it slowly so as to not spill the champagne all over himself. As soon as the carbonated alcohol hit his tongue, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

 “This is… better than I thought it would be.”

 “Wonderful news! I shall try it myself!” Iskandar boomed, slamming the bottle’s mouth against his lips and taking a ridiculously long swig. His Adam’s apple throbbed as he drank, mesmerizing Waver even more than the champagne (to his own disappointment). Once he was finished, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and nodded approvingly.

 “You do realize that’s the _worst_ way to drink champagne, right?”

 “Pah,” Iskandar grumbled as he swung the bottle around dismissively, “The best way to consume any drink is the way that gets one drunk the fastest. That method should have little reason to change, regardless of whether one is drinking mead or wine or one of your dry beverages, is that not correct?”

 El-Melloi II simply rolled his eyes and took another sip. “You’re already going to get drunk faster than usual drinking champagne. You might as well enjoy it. Either way, you better save some more for me.”

 “Drink faster, then,” Iskandar chuckled.

 Waver gave his partner a dirty look and resolved to do the opposite, but that proved difficult after their conversation died into comfortable silence. The flavor and sensation of the champagne proved to be oddly addicting, and Waver had polished his first glass before another word was spoken. Fortunately, Iskandar had yet to finish downing the entire bottle, and there was enough left for the young professor to have a second glass.

 “I… I enjoyed today,” El-Melloi II admitted a few seconds after he had expended his second glass of the last drop. The base of the glass had returned to its resting place on his abdomen, and his head had fallen back against the curve of Rider’s underarm. With closed eyes and slow breaths, he found himself growing drowsy.

 Iskandar offered nothing more than a grunt of acknowledgement, prompting his lover to continue if he desired to do so.

 “I never guessed that baking cookies would be more stressful than grading homework… but it was… a unique experience, being able to do it with you.”

 “Oh!” Rider exclaimed, shifting around to lift his head. “That reminds me! You never tried one of our cookies!”

 Before Waver could protest, his partner was already leaning off the couch to set the empty bottle of champagne on the coffee table and retrieve a cookie from the half-empty platter. Waver knew that there was no point in trying to protest when Iskandar smirked and pressed the antler of a gingerbread reindeer against Waver’s lips. The Twelfth Lord of the Clock Tower was entirely unwilling to play along and act cute, so he bit the reindeer’s head clean off with as much repulsiveness as he could manage. Unfortunately for him, that sort of reaction only had the opposite of its intended effect on Iskandar, whose smirk melted into some unnamable expression full of amusement and adoration.

 “This tastes like shit,” the professor blurted with a mouth full of gingerbread, flustered under his lover’s intense gaze. “You put way too much sugar, just like I told you.”

 “You complain about everything, boy,” Rider huffed. His words were blunt, but his expression was no less soft.

 “I didn’t ask to try one. You were the one who made me,” El-Melloi II snapped back after swallowing. “Now, are you going to give me the rest, or are you just going to stare at me with that stupid face of yours for the rest of the night?”

 With a laugh of overpowering endearment, Iskandar lifted the rest of the cookie to the professor’s lips. This time, Waver played along just a little, grazing Iskandar’s fingers with his tongue as he freed the half-eaten caribou from Iskandar’s hold. He chewed slower, still disappointed by its taste, but willing to appreciate the hard work that had gone into its haphazard creation. Maybe that was enough, as the flavor had managed to satisfy all of the guests and Iskandar as well. If everyone else was pleased with it, maybe there was nothing wrong with it, after all.

 “Thanks to you, I’ll be stuck with this miserably sweet aftertaste all night,” El-Melloi II griped, faking a disgusted swallow for dramatic effect. He was about to sink back into Rider’s side embrace when he was surprised by Rider’s sudden decision to wrap his free hand around El-Melloi II’s hand, the one holding the wine glass. Rider dragged his thumb along smooth skin, slowly leaning forward to make his intent clear.

 “Not necessarily,” Iskandar finally rumbled before taking Waver’s lips with his own. His lips were atrociously chapped, but Waver paid it no mind. The taste of champagne still lingered on his breath, and the young professor wasted no time in allowing that taste to enter his own mouth.

 As soon as Waver parted his lips, Iskandar began to kiss him with a fervor that Waver was intent on matching. This kind of roughness was unusual between the two, as Waver usually liked to draw their pleasure out as long as possible. Still he found himself enjoying the thrill, the way his heartbeat pounded in defiance against the rest of his tired body. It was like a caffeine rush after an all-nighter, but so much more enjoyable with that sensation being directly linked to the man pressing him against the back of the couch.

 Iskandar released Waver’s hand to lift his palm against the underside of Waver’s chin, and the latter immediately dropped the empty glass onto his lap. He realized that he had completely forgotten about the glass, relying on Iskandar’s grip to keep his hold on the glass secure, but he was too preoccupied to care. Iskandar guided their faces even closer, and Waver used the opportunity to take the lead. He only realized that such forwardness was a mistake when he was forced to pull away for a breath of air.

 “I got too carried away,” El-Melloi II panted, savoring the feeling of Rider’s warm breath puffing against his own. They stayed like that for a few moments, close enough to feel the heat of each other’s skin and at a loss for words.

 “By the gods, your face is a mess,” the ancient king crooned. It was only then that the professor became aware of the trail of saliva leaking out of his mouth and the thick feeling of sweat that had coated his face. “I must be the luckiest man alive to see it.”

 Waver had no time to think of a response before Iskandar began to pepper his forehead with kisses. The roughness of his beard scratched against Waver’s nose, but he was too absorbed in the pleasure of the moment to care. The scratchy feeling hardly lasted long, anyway, as Iskandar’s lips quickly moved from his forehead to his cheek. Waver found himself holding back a moan when Iskandar began to run his tongue along the former’s jawline, stopping at his chin to tease his lips with a chaste peck.

 “Alex,” Waver whined, looking away in shame. “I can’t. Not tonight. I’m too tired.”

 Rider pulled away at the sound of his partner’s command, but his eyes blinked slowly as if he had failed to register what was being said. After a long moment, he frowned, seemingly unsure of what to say.

 “I should apologize,” El-Melloi II faltered. “I want to keep going. I’m just so tired, and I w-won’t be able to take it if you continue like that.”

 Iskandar leaned back and stared into the distance. For an uncomfortably long span of time, he gave no response. Waver’s skin had started to grow cold in nervous anticipation when Iskandar suddenly turned to face him with what appeared to be a disappointed smile.

 “No worries, boy. That just means you shall have to get a good night of sleep so we can pick up where we left off tomorrow. What say you?”

 Relieved, the professor nodded. Too embarrassed to let Rider see his contented smile, he slid his entire body forward and pressed his face into the muscular pillow of Rider’s chest. Deciding that he was going to make Rider his personal body pillow until they left the couch, he allowed his free hand to fall onto Rider’s abdomen.

 “Thank you, Alexander,” Waver mumbled.

 “Hoh? What did you expect me to do? Be angry with you?” Iskandar scoffed.

 Waver shook his head slightly. “No. I’m talking about everything, idiot.”

 “You make no sense, boy.”

 Lord El-Melloi II paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. He had been envisioning this kind of discussion for a while, but he never imagined that he would actually go through with it. Of course, he never imagined that he would become so overwhelmed with happiness while drunk on Christmas Eve, either.

 “I can’t believe you’re really here, and we’re… we’re doing stupid holiday shit together. F-For so long, I thought I would spend the rest of my life without you. I w-wasn’t alone… I w-wasn’t alone…” The youngest lord of the Clock Tower suddenly found himself aware of tears leaking out of his eyes. “But it’s different with you here. Everything is better, somehow.” He paused, inhaling sharply as he tried to collect his thoughts. “Y-You didn’t have to stay with me, either. That’s what I’m thanking you for… idiot.”

 Iskandar said nothing at first. Instead, he crossed his arm over his own chest to pat Waver’s shoulder. Even after months of experience living in the modern world with his current form, it was obvious that he was still awkward about such casual expressions of physical affection. His touch was always felt a little too rough and lasted a little too long, but Waver couldn’t wish for it any other way.

 “Waver,” the King of Conquerors finally spoke, “I should be thanking you. Without your hard work, it would have been impossible for me to spend this day of merrymaking with anyone. Of all the men I have commanded, hard-working men who once pledged their loyalty to my Ionioi Hetairoi, none of them could even come close to being as foolish and stubborn as you.” He sighed with an odd sound, a mix of amusement and weariness. “Because of your selfish actions, my own selfish wish never could have been granted. I see no reason why I would want to enjoy this life without the fool who made it so.”

 Lord El-Melloi II felt no need to respond with words. He couldn't see Rider's face, but he could imagine it perfectly well — a cragged and worn face bearing the rare expression of softness that could only be worn by a man in love. Just the thought of it made him choke up with emotion, much to his own embarrassment. He told himself that he was a grown man and that there was no reason to for someone his age to feel so melodramatic, but that train of thought crashed almost immediately. After all, he deserved this after so long, did he not?

 Sniffling quietly, the professor nestled closer to Iskandar's chest and held him as tight as he could. Iskandar offered a low rumbling noise in turn, not a noise of discomfort, but of contentment — something like a lion's purr. The two stayed like that for a long while, Waver drifting in and out of sleep as Iskandar ran his palm along the length of the former's upper arm. Eventually, Iskandar reached for Waver's disheveled bun and began to remove the ponytail holder. His lack of experience with such things caused him to tug far too harshly, and Waver was yanked from his sleep by a sharp pain in the back of his head.

 “Ow! What the fuck, Alex?”

 “I was trying to let your hair down,” Rider explained innocently. “These bands are confusing.”

 “Ugh… I'll do it myself,” Waver groaned, using his free hand to reach for the back of his head and single-handedly undo his bun. The ponytail holder had rendered his hair undesirably flat and slightly damp despite the fact that it had been hours since his shower, but Iskandar paid it no mind, working his fingers through the stiffened clump of hair as soon as it was let down.

 The feeling was relaxing enough to make El-Melloi II forget about his hair having been pulled on accident. He was already half-asleep when Rider tapped his shoulder with a little more force than was necessary. Unwilling to leave his state of rest, he jostled his partner's hand with his own shoulder and whined.

 “Boy,” Iskandar sighed. “We should go to bed.”

 “Don't wanna move,” Waver mumbled, barely moving his lips.

 The ancient king groaned in mild frustration. He stretched his back in one long motion, starting with his shoulder blades and moving to his neck. “Come, boy. I have a reason for wanting to take you to the bedroom.”

 “I already said no funny business.”

 “Nothing of that sort,” Iskandar assured his lover. “This is a surprise.”

 “Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm too tired to walk.”

 “What if I carry you?”

 Waver hesitated. Unable to resist that offer, he relented with a simple word of agreement. The word had barely left Waver's lips before Rider scooped his palm beneath Waver's inner knees and tugged them closer to his chest. With an unusual amount of energy for a drunk man walking to bed, he sprung to his feet and began to carry Waver to the bedroom.

 Waver looped his arms around his partner's neck as said man walked. He was too tired to keep his eyes fully open, so he stared into his lap and focused on keeping himself awake.

 When Iskandar reached the doorframe, he stopped. His satisfied grunt indicated that there was something important here, something worth the professor's attention. El-Melloi II rubbed his eyes before asking any questions, trying to make himself awake enough for whatever was about to happen. Knowing Iskandar, there was a limitless amount of possibilities.

 “Nn… What's the surprise?” Waver finally asked, lacking no bluntness.

 Rider smiled with prideful anticipation. “Look up, boy.”

 After blinking once more, Waver did as he was told. Upon lifting his head, his eyes were met with the sight of some sort of green plant hanging from the top of the doorframe. Closer inspection revealed a multitude of white berries scattered about the cluster of leaves.

 “Oh,” the professor breathed in surprise as soon as he put a name to what he was seeing. Before he could say anything more, Iskandar’s face had obscured his vision, and Iskandar's lips had silenced his own with a quick peck.

 “When did you put mistletoe…?”

 El-Melloi II's breath was warm on Iskandar's face as he spoke once again. Rider hadn't pulled away, and he showed no sign of intending to do so anytime soon.

 “I did not,” Rider responded unhelpfully.

 “What?”

 “Miss Tohsaka was the one who put the mistletoe above us! Before you had even awoken this morning, she informed me of her plan to purchase a sprig of mistletoe for herself and Mister Emiya. I asked her to purchase one for me, as well, and she agreed. When she left the room to retrieve her coat, she managed to find a way to tape the mistletoe there. A resourceful girl, she is.”

 “I'm sure she just used simple magecraft,” Waver huffed. He didn't mention the fact that he would've been unable to do the very same thing as a mage. “...Well, whatever. I'll have to thank her next time we meet.”

 With that being said, Waver closed his eyes and pressed another light but meaningful kiss to his partner's lips. He hummed as their lips remained fixed in place. Iskandar made no movement, allowing Waver to pull away on his own accord.

 “That’s your thanks.” The professor chuckled drowsily. “I can't believe you can be such a bloody sap at times.”

 Rider pulled away to laugh. Neither confirming nor denying El-Melloi II's statement, he carried said man through the doorframe and stopped when they reached the bed. It was as messy as usual, unmade from when El-Melloi II had left it that morning. The sight of it relieved both of them, as it meant that there were no bedsheets to be untucked.

 “There, boy,” Iskandar sighed, lowering his lover onto the bed. No one questioned the fact that he was about to sleep in his trousers. Both men knew that when Waver was tired, he would make the biggest fuss about removing them. “You should sleep.”

 “Aren't you joining me?”

 “Later. For now, I intend to read. The philosophers of this day write about such profound nonsense. I find it impossible to quit reading.”

 Waver snorted in amusement. “If only the Clock Tower idiots were so intriguing.” He paused. “Just lay with me. I don't care if you keep the lamp on.”

 Rider nodded in agreement. Without any hesitation or modesty, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. His jeans were the next to go. Surprisingly, he didn't bother to remove his underwear. Once he had retrieved his book from the cabinet in the corner, he lit the lamp beside the bed and switched the lights off for the night.

 The mattress dipped as Rider lowered himself on to it, starting with his knees. The professor groaned a little at the disturbance, but he knew that Rider's warmth and presence would make such a disturbance infinitely worth it. Before long, Rider was completely situated, back against his pillow and book rested on his lap.

 The silence was in line with Waver's best interests, but he found it difficult to actually fall into a state of unconsciousness despite how drowsy he was. Instead, his conscious mind made itself busy as his body grew numb with tiredness. The day's events replayed in his head, filling his chest with some sort of burning sensation that refused to spread to the rest of his limbs. Eventually, it became clear that the only way he could release this feeling was through words. It was only then that he knew he would be able to sleep.

 “Alexander?”

 The sound of pages rustling preceded Iskandar's voice. The noise wasn't surprising, but it made Waver's swallow his own heartbeat for some reason he couldn't understand.

 “Hm?”

 Waver inhaled slowly, and then exhaled. He was tired, but there was no way he could sleep peacefully without saying three more words.

 “I love you.”

 A quick respite followed the professor's words. Now that he had spoken, his chest no longer felt tight. Everything was calm, and the seconds spent quietly waiting for his king's response felt like some sort of separate peace.

 “And your love for me will always be returned,” was Iskandar's heartfelt reply. For a while, he made no sound indicating that he had returned to his reading. The pages only began to flip again once Waver's breathing slowed to that of a sleeping person.

 Along with the sound of flipping pages came a whisper.

 “Merry Christmas, Waver.”

* * *

 On Christmas morning, Waver woke up to the sound of Rider snoring in his ear. Apparently, Waver had rolled onto his side in his sleep, and Rider had taken that opportunity spoon him from behind. Normally, such a position would've been comfortable, but Waver was hot, and there was no way to escape from Rider's embrace but to wake him up.

 “Aleeex,” Lord El-Melloi II groaned, “you're smothering meee.”

 As soon as Waver spoke his partner's name, the larger man's snoring stopped with one final snort of surprise, and he jolted a little against Waver's body. Waver hissed at the rough movement.

 “Good morning to you, too,” Iskandar grumbled sarcastically. With that, he loosened his hold on the professor, moving one hand away for what the latter could only assume was to scratch his arse. He did this every morning, like some sort of ritual.

 “You never even say good morning,” Waver huffed, rolling over to face his partner. Instead of finding himself face-to-face with the King of Conquerors, he found himself staring straight into said king's ridiculous cleavage. It took every ounce of self-restraint in his body not to shove his face between the man's pectorals and fall right back to sleep.

 “I can do what I want. It is Christmas day, after all.”

 “You do what you want every day of the year,” El-Melloi II snapped back.

 With nothing more left to say, the two fell into the addicting silence of a lazy morning spent lingering in bed. Waver kicked the bedsheets off his legs to cool down, but he made no effort to actually get up. Rider yawned once… and then twice… and then three times.

 “Urgh,” Iskandar growled as he scratched his head. Wiping his mouth of drool that had dried overnight, he sat up abruptly, surprising the shorter man lying beside him. “I would suggest we stay in bed all day, but I believe something is waiting for you in the living room.”

 El-Melloi II blinked in surprise.

 “Huh?”

 Instead of answering the professor's question, Rider peeled himself off the bed and thudded into the living room wearing nothing but his underwear, which just happened to be riding up his arse crack.

 It took Waver much longer to get out of bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, wiping morning tears away. Sitting up only caused him to curse at the dizzying feeling of moving too fast too suddenly. Several moments later, he forced his feet into a pair of old slippers and dragged himself off the bed.

 Once El-Melloi II made it into the living room, he was met with the sight of Iskandar standing beside the coffee table with a look of prideful expectation. Narrowing his vision in on the coffee table, El-Melloi II noticed a small square, covered in holiday wrapping paper and topped with a red ribbon.

 “This is for you, boy! Open it!”

 Ducking to hide his embarrassed smile, Waver nodded and took the present in his own hands. This was the first time he had been gifted something of the sort since his Christmas with the Mackenzies. To say that he was out of his element would have been an understatement.

 It took the professor a little while to figure out how to undo the bow, and he took an unusually long time to unwrap his gift out of a sense of sentimentality, but it was an enjoyable process… until he realized whose money must have been spent to purchase what was hidden behind the wrapping paper.

 “You know it's a stretch to gift someone something you bought with their own credit card, right?”

 “Insignificant details,” Iskandar insisted, waving his hand dismissively. “What do you think, boy?”

 At first, Waver could only smile and hold the three small cases he had been gifted close to his chest.

 “I've sorta wanted to play Ace Attorney for… a little while, but I always figured it was kind of… uh… silly. I mean, I know it's just a game, but… it's not like a combat game or anything,” Waver admitted sheepishly. The more he spoke, the more difficult it was for him to restrain the excitement in his voice. “I really have three detective games to play. Holy shit.”

 Iskandar laughed. “I was hoping you would be pleased with it! If your collection of detective books were to say anything on the matter, I figured that you would.”

 El-Melloi II chuckled softly. “Oh, shut up. I'm sure you bought this because you want to watch me play and shout at me when I fuck up.”

 The King of Conquerors only laughed harder at that, denying nothing. “Perhaps, but I had to do some detective work of my own to find a game that would suit you perfectly. I think I did well.”

 Waver spent the next several minutes smiling and looking over the game cases. He had glanced at them in game stores countless times before, but he had never allowed himself the indulgence of staring at them for fear of seeming ridiculous. After all, what kind of grown man gets excited about such games? Then again, he supposed that the whole point of games was to have fun. Iskandar was always reminding him of that, and he just had done it again in another surprising way.

 After enjoying the long moment of surprise, the professor's eyes widened. He set the stack of games on the coffee table once again — without the wrapping this time — and began to make his way back to the bedroom.

 “Wait there, Alex. I have to grab something.”

 Several minutes of rummaging-through-drawers-and tossing-unused-fabric-onto-the-floor later, Waver returned to the living room with a fuzzy red lump in his arms. Iskandar stared at it with a look of confusion, and Waver flustered under his gaze.

 “H-Here!” Lord El-Melloi II stammered, shoving the ball of fabric towards his partner. Rider wasted no time in accepting it, eager to figure out what it was.

 The ancient king of Macedonia was more than pleased to realize that what he had been gifted was a long and bulky red coat. It was custom-made, personalized with fluffy gold trimming that resembled the trim of his cloak and detailed gold patterns embroidered out of every hem. Most importantly, it looked incredibly warm.

 “I made it for you a little while ago,” Waver explained, cheeks reddening to compliment the color of the coat. “Y-You know, since you're always complaining about being cold whenever you go outside… I figured it would make a good present.”

 Iskandar seemed as if he were glowing with joy. Before saying a single word, he unbuttoned the front of the coat and wasted no time in trying it on. He looked pathetic without any other clothes, trying to see how the coat looked without the aid of any mirror, but El-Melloi II could only share his joy and laugh. It seemed undeniable that Iskandar was pleased with his gift, and that made the Twelfth Lord of the Clock Tower happier than any video game could ever make him feel.

 “You look so ridiculous wearing a coat without pants.”

 Rider flicked Waver on the forehead, sending him stumbling backwards.

 “I am merely treasuring what my lover has fashioned for me,” Rider retorted in an overwhelmingly warm tone. Without warning, he stepped forward and pulled the shorter man close to his body.

 Waver squawked, but he was unable to resist Iskandar's affectionate hold or the feeling of soft fabric against his skin. Instead, he nuzzled closer, rubbing his cheek against the front of the fuzzy coat. Iskandar hummed in adoration and blessed his partner’s forehead with a kiss of gratitude.

 “Alex,” Waver sighed with all the world’s tranquility. “Merry Christmas, you idiot.”


End file.
